Mariage, mais vous avez que ce mot à la bouche?
by Leyah 75
Summary: Sirius/OC ... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour mon père trouve l'idée de me fiancée à Sirius Black,moi étant à Serpentard et lui me détestant comme pas possible! Enfin, quand on voit la suite des évènement, je crois que je devrais plutôt le remercier..
1. Prologue

Titre de ma fanfiction: Love from an arranged marriage.

Genre: Romance/Humor

[Sirius/OC]

Résumé: Moi, Audrey Amanti, fille d'un mangemort en puissance, âgée de bientôt dix-sept ans, dans la maison de Serpentard, amie de Lucius Malefoy, Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black et de tous les autres Serpentards, suis dans l'obligation d'épouser Sirius Black. L'homme dont je suis amoureuse depuis ma première année, l'homme qui me déteste plus que tout et qui me considère comme son ennemie.

Du moins, ça, c'est ce que je croyais...

Prologue:

-Oh ces Maraudeurs ! Je les déteste !!

-Du calme Sister, la vie est belle, ne te base pas seulement sur ces conards.

Conards, mon frère a trouvé le mot juste par excellence.

Comment ça je me suis pas présentée ? J'étais tellement occupée a traité de tous les noms ces quatre imbéciles que j'en ai même oublié de me présenter ?

Désolée alors. Je m'appelle Audrey Amanti et je suis à Serpentard à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard et je suis une sorcière qui va entrer en septime année.

Bah quoi qu'est-ce qui passe? C'est parce que j'ai dit sorcière?

Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre à être une sorcière. 'Tout à fait normal.

J'ai seize ans et demi. Quand je pense qu'il me reste encore un an à supporter les Maraudeurs. Complètement dégoûtée !!

Les Maraudeurs, j'vous explique. En fait c'est un groupe de garçons qui sont à Gryffondors.

Ils sont les ennemis des garçons de ma maison. Dans ce groupe il y a Potter le chef de cette bande, il est amoureux d'une sang de bourbe(terme péjoratif que mes amis adorent utiliser pour désigner les nés moldus!) qui s'appelle Evans, bien que cela ne soit pas réciproque il continue à lui demander de srotir avec lui...

Ensuite, il y a Lupin, lui est studieux et travailleur, il est toujours plongé dans ses livres. Madame Pince a même failli se battre avec lui car il ne voulait pas quitter la bibliothèque alors qu'il était 21h45.

Pettigrow (frissons), garçon dont l'activié favorite et principale est de manger. Quelques fois, je me demande comment il pu être ami avec ses trois garçons, talentueux, beaux alors que lui est bête, moche, sans aucun talent et ne pense qu'à manger.

Un conseil, éviter d'emmener cette personne au restaurant si vous ne voulez pas que la honte vous poursuive jusque dans votre tombe...

Et ensuite, il y a Sirius Black. Lui, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Ces types, je les hais ! Ils sont toujours à faire des farces aux plus faibles, et à nous, les Serpentards. Pauvre de nous. Y en a même qui en sont devenus paranos à force.

Mais celui qui est le plus visé c'est le vieux "Snivillus" comme il l'appelle.  
Le pauvre n'a pas un seul instant de répit. On le voit toujours courir dans tout Poudlard poursuivi soit par Potter ou par Black, ou quand il n'a pas du tout de chance par les deux en même temps.

Et la course poursuite se termine dans les toilettes des garçons où l'on voit pluseiurs éclairs, on entend ensuite un grand cri suivi d'un "Bien joué Cornedrue, tu m'étonneras toujours autant " ou bien d'un "Bien joué Patmol, tu m'impressioneras toujours autant vieux frère".

Je le je le plains, car Black et Potter peuvent être très mauvais quand ils le veulent.

Bref, le problème c'est qu'ils sont adulés de toutes les filles. Pourquoi? ça me tue de le dire, mais il faut avouer qu'ils sont assez (très) beaux. Sauf Pettigrow!

Tout le monde les adore,les jalouse, les envies! Le deuxième problème, c'est qu'ils savent TOUT faire lorsqu'il s'agit des cours. Ils sont très intelligents, les meilleurs élèves de notre année.

Même Potter qui est nul en potions, arrive toujours à avoir la moyenne contrairement à moi qui même après des nuits blanches à apprendre mes leçons, me prend toujours un T.  
Inutil de vous dire qu'ils se moquent bien de moi à ces moments là.

Et enfin, le GROS problème, c'est que je suis amoureuse de l'un d'eux.  
Oui, moi une Serpentard amoureuse d'un Gryffondor, honte à moi. Surtout si il s'appelle Sirius Black. Si ça aurait été Regulus Black, ça pourrait passer mais j'ai dit SIRIUS Black.  
Vous vous doutez bien que aucun de mes amis n'est au , vous imaginer leur réaction?

Si je suis amoureuse de Sirius, c'est pour plusieurs bonnes raisons.

Lui, a eu le courage de dire ses quatre vérités à ses parents. De dire à qul point le fait de se ralier à un monstre comme le Seigneur des ténèbres était horrible.  
Et je suis d'accord avec lui.

Normalement, tous les membres de sa famille sont passés à Serpentard, mais lui non. Bien sur, vous n'imaginez ce que cela a pu faire à ses parents. C'était un très gros choc pour nous tous aussi. Seuls ses cousines, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black et son frère cadet, Regulus sont passés à Serpentards.

Alors ne vous étonnez pas si je vous dis qu'il y a souvent des altercations entre eux.

Niveau physique, il est très avantagié. C'est le plus beau garçon de Poudlard avant Potter, Lupin et Diggory.

Grand, bien bâti, avec des cheveux mi longs d'un noir de jais. Des yeux gris d'acier rieurs. Un sourire éblouissant et surtout il profitait de sa beauté pour être très volage. Lui et Potter sortent avec des filles de droite à gauche. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas vu de filles pleurer dans les couloirs, dans les toilettes à causes d'eux et surtout à cause de Sirius.

En ce moment, il sort avec Julia Porter. Une Serdaigle, brune aux yeux bleu. Elle est très jolie il fallait l'avouer, mais ces jours étaient comptés...

Les relations que j'entretiens avec Sirius sont très tendues.

Il me hait! Pourquoi? Parce que je suis à Serpentard, parce que je suis la meilleure amie de Lucius Malefoy, Evan Rosier et de ses deux cousines ainsi que de tous les autres Serpentard...

Pour lui, je suis trop prétentieuse et arrogante. Je crois que le jour où il m'a sortit ça, il me confondait avec Potter…

Lorsqu'il en a marre d'embêter Rogue, c'est moi qu'il vient voir et humilier. Mais comme j'ai un caractère assez trempé, je ne me laisse pas faire.

Petites insultes bien piquantes, quelques petits sorts et finalement ça se termine encore par une course poursuite qui s'achève soit dans les toilettes des filles (lorsqu'il me poursuit en hurlant à en faire trembler tout Poudlard) ou soit dans le bureau du directeur (lorsque je le poursuis, qu'il joue la victime auprès des professeurs et que je finis par prendre plusieurs heures de retenues avec Rusard!!).

Sur ce coup-là, il était fort. Très fort!

Bien, je crois vous avoir tout dit sur eux.

Maintenant moi, niveau situation familiale, mon père est un Mangemort.

Je sais mais vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas envie de suivre son chemin, je préférai mourir que de servir cette face de serpent. Mais, je n'aurai jamais le courage de Sirius pour le leur dire. Mon père me tuerait...

Ma mère elle n'est pas Mangemort, je sais pas pourquoi mais elle n'a pas voulu.

D'ailleurs, elle ne suit pas leur idée. Elle nous dit tout le temps à mon frère et moi qu'elle aimerait tellement être en dehors de leurs histoires.

Son mariage avec mon père a été arrangé par mon grand-père paternel.  
Elle n'a jamais aimé que mon père devienne Mangemort, vu qu'elle est sang-mêlée...

Pour mon frère John, âgé de 19 ans, sa destiné est déjà toute tracée. C'est sur qu'il finira comme mon père.

Il n'a pas envie, mais n'a pas tellement le choix. En fait, dans ma famille mon père est le seul à trouver NORMALES les idées du Mage noir… Lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier apparait pour annoncer la mort de plusieurs moldus, un sourire apparait sur son visage et il s'excalme, content: " ça nous fait des Moldus en moins à tuer!"

Si vous saviez à quel point il me dégoute dans ces moments là.

Mais je l'adore. Qu'est ce que je deviendrai sans lui ? Et surtout, il reste que je le veuille ou non mon père.

Je regarde le réveil de la chambre de mon frère pendant que celui-ci fait ses devoirs de rentrée.

Il n'est que 14h. Je soupire.

-John, je vais me reposer, je suis complètement fatiguée !

John hausse les épaules et dit :

-Si tu veux, mais bave pas sur mon lit.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, m'allonge et m'endors de suite alors que John rebat les couvertures sur moi...

**Voilà le premier chapitre terminé.  
Dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez.  
Bizouss ! ;) £**


	2. The announcement

**Salut!!**

**Déjà, avant que vous ne lisiez ce deuxième chapitre, j'aimerai remercier : _Angie59 ; Miss Lalou ; RUBIKA666 et Aleksandria020 _pour**

**leurs reviews. Ça m'a fait super plaisir !! =D.**

**Donc voilà, c'est le deuxième chapter de ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Titre de ma fanfiction:** _Mariage, mariage, mais vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche (Titre surement provisoire)..._

**Genre:** _Romance/Humor_

Sirius/OC

**Résumé:** _Moi, Audrey Amanti, fille d'un mangemort en puissance, âgée de bientôt dix-sept ans, dans la maison de Serpentard, amie de Lucius Malefoy, Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black et de tous les autres Serpentards, suis dans l'obligation d'épouser Sirius Black. L'homme dont je suis amoureuse depuis ma première année, l'homme qui me déteste plus que tout et qui me considère comme son ennemie. _

_Du moins, ça, c'est ce que je croyais..._

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

-Audrey ! Mais merde, réveille-toi à la fin !!!

Je me « réveille » complètement paumée, tandis que John me secoue comme un prunier.

- Réveille-toi Audrey ! Crie-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Quroii ?! Demandai-je, encore dans les vaps. Queky pash' ??

Traduction : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ??

-Papa veut tous nous voir au salon, explique mon frère.

Une fois bien réveillée, je soupire excédée :

-Mais, bordel dis-je en grognant. Ça peut pas attendre demain ?

-AUDREY !!! Hurle soudain d'en bas, la voix de mon père.

-Bah… Commence alors mon frère, mal à l'aise.

-Merci John, dis-je en soupirant tout en descendant de son lit. Je crois avoir compris.

Accompagnée de mon frère, je descends les escaliers menant au salon. Dans celui-ci je vois mon père assit sur une chaise tapant doucement des pieds d'un air blasé

Ma mère, elle est debout un air anxieux sur le visage et à l'air assez nerveux. John et moi nous échangeons alors un regard surpris.

Lorsqu'il nous voit arriver, mon père se lève . Il est assez grand comme homme. Il a le teint mat et une barbe naissante, ses grands yeux perçants étaient d'un bleu glacial.  
C'était un joli homme. Et je ne le disais pas parce qu'il était mon père. John lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, quant à moi, je ressemblais plus à ma mère. J'avais ses même yeux bleu gris foncés mais j'avais hériter de la peau foncée de mon père.

Celui-ci nous regarde un moment et dit finalement :

-John, Audrey, commence-t-il.

Alors là, je ne le sentais pas trop. Quand mon père commençait par « John, Audrey » cela voulait dire qu'il voulait nous annoncer quelque chose de très important. Et j'insistais bien sur le très.

Je me tourne alors vers John. A la tête qu'il fait, je pense qu'il doit songer à la même chose que moi…

-John, Audrey, reprend alors mon père. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Tiens ! J'en étais sure. Mais là, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Maman. Elle était vraiment bizarre. Sur son visage, se dévoilait l'inquiétude et aussi de la colère. Je la surprends fixer mon père d'un regard noir .

-Cette chose importante, dit mon père en posant ses yeux perçants sur moi, concerne surtout Audrey.

En entendant ses propos, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Ma mère me regarde alors d'un air désolé et John d'un air inquiet.

Mais ce quoi ce cirque?! J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne dis rien attendant que mon père finisse son speech, anxieuse.

-Ta mère et moi... débute mon père, mais un reniflement méprisant de ma mère l'interrompt.

Il lève alors les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai décidé qu'il serait temps que tu te maries. Rectifie-t-il.

Il m'a fallu au maximum six minutes pour que je comprenne enfin ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Q..qu…oi ? Fut la seule chose de « compréhensible » que je réussis à dire tandis que ma mère semblait sur le point d'exploser… De colère ?

-Tu as très bien entendu ! Dit alors mon père d'un ton sec et sans réplique.

Ok, je crois que je vais éviter les questions. Mais je suis néanmoins choquée. C'est une blague ?! Mais je n'ai que seize ans. Mon père, me fixe attendant ma réaction.  
Finalement toujours sous le choc, je hoche néanmoins silencieusement la tête. De toute façon, il n'y a que ça que je peux faire.

Accepter...

C'est John qui prend alors la parole :

-Mais, papa, dit-il. Audrey n'a que seize ans…

Notre père le regarde levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Et alors ? Demande-t-il d'un ton froid

-Comment ça et alors ?!! Crie soudain ma mère, la rage déformant son beau visage fin. Ta fille n'a que seize ans Richard. Seize ans ! Et tu comptes la marier à cet âge. Continue-t-elle alors que mon père commence à se crisper.

Mon frère et moi nous regardons, ne sachons quoi faire. C'était donc ça qui la mettait dans cet état. D'un côté je la comprenais. Jamais je n'accepterais que ma fille se marie à seize ans !

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Hulya ! Dit alors mon père, tendu. J'ai décidé qu'elle se mariera alors elle se mariera !

Ma mère aurait eu la même réaction si on lui avait donnée une belle claque.

-Ne pas me mêler des affaires de ma fille ! Mais Richard tu divagues ?

Je crois, si je ne me trompe pas, que ma mère était la seule femme d'un mangemort à tenir tête à son mari. Sauf, pour le cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres où elle se taisait.

C'est pour ça qu'elle est tant respectée des autres femmes…

Mon père ne répond rien.

-Très bien, dit alors ma mère furax. Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à ta fille unique, tu l'auras sur la conscience et tu auras surtout à faire à moi !!

Puis elle sort du salon, tel un ouragan. Un long silence s'installe avant que notre père lève les yeux vers nous.

-La famille de ton futur fiancé viendra ce soir ainsi que quelque de mes amis.

John me regarde.

-Quelque chose à ajouter? Fait-il ensuite, cassant.

John et moi faisons non de la tête.

-Vous pouvez retourner à vops occupations, ajoute papa las.

Nous sortons alors et croisons au passage Tequila. Tequila est notre elfe de maison. C'est une fille, et a des yeux marron globuleux. Franchement, ce nom est ridicule. Je crois que c'est le nom d'un alcool moldu. Vous étonnez pas si je vous dis que c'est John qui l'a choisi…

John en voyant l'elfe de maison se baisse vers elle et dit :

-Eh Téki, tu pourrais donner à remontant à Papa, je crois qu'il ne va pas très bien.

Je lui jette alors un regard indigné alors que « Téki » dit :

-Bien, Tequila fera ce que maître John lui a demandé ! Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-Parfait ! Dit John. Aud', tu viens ?

-Ouais, j'arrive, dis-je en souriant doucement à Tequila.

Une fois dans la chambre de mon frère, celui s'assoit sur son lit alors que je m'écriais:

-Mais merde comment peut-il me faire une chose pareille ?!

John ne dit rien, mais se prend la tête dans les mains alors que je partais regarder dehors par l'une de ses fenêtres de chambre, tout en me rongeant les ongles d'anxiété.

-Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Je te dis de laisser faire le temps. Si ça se trouve, ce fiancé tu vas l'adorer !

Je n'en étais pas si sure...

-Si j'étais toi, je me préparerai pour ce soir. Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Mince , j'avais complètement oubliée que je verrai mon fiancé ce soir. Je pousse un grognement de rage, mais j'avais néanmoins l'air abattu.

Cela faisait quinze minutes que je cherchais désespérément une robe pour ce soir. Mais je n'en avais pas. Moi et les robes, ça fait deux. J'en ai en horreur si vous voulez tout savoir. Pourtant,maman me dit que ça me va bien. D'habitude, je porte toujours des jeans et des t-shirt ou des pulls ou des… Enfin, tout sauf des robes !

Je soupire et m'affale sur mon lit. Peut-être qu'en attendant je peux trouver quelque chose pour la coiffure. Je me lève donc de mon lit et me poste devant mon miroir…

… En me rendant compte qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à faire…

Mes cheveux sont longs avec de longues et épaisses boucles soyeuses et brunes. Pour les coiffer, il me fallait une heure à tout casser. Mais j'avais horreur de les coiffer car ça me faisait horriblement mal. Il suffisait que ma mère mette à peine une brosse dans mes cheveux et je me recroquevillais de douleur. En plus, je ne prenais pas tellement bien soin de mes cheveux. Tous les matins, lorsque je me réveillai, mes cheveux étaient dans un désordre pas possible. Et pourtant, je ne faisais que les brosser. Et quand je dis brosser, c'est deux coups de peigne et puis basta !

Je soupire, quand soudain Tequila apparaît à l'entrebâillement de la porte tenant une sorte de sac dans ses bras.

Elle me regarde hésitante. Avec un hochement de tête, j'invite Tequila à entrer dans mon « antre ».

L'elfe se tourne alors vers moi et dit de sa voix couinante en me tendant l'espace de sac :

-Votre Mère, a demandé à tequila de transmettre ceci à ma maîtresse.

Intriguée, je saisis alors le paquet et l'ouvre. J'en reste bouche bée. Une magnifique robe blanche égyptienne se découvre sous mes yeux.

Elle est longue, blanche à fine bretelle. Puis, accompagné de cette robe, je découvre de magnifiques bijoux orientaux et d'une fine ceinture à pierres précieuses… Cette robe me faisait penser à celle d'une déesse égyptienne.

Je souris... Mon père était Egyptien ainsi que ma mère mais elle avait également des origines anglaises. Mon frère lui était né ici, mais moi non. J'étais née au Caire alors que mes parents étaient en voyage. Mais je n'ai pas vécu là-bas et malhreusement, contrairement à John je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller en Egypte.

Et j'avoue être un peu jalosue de lui lorsque je l'entends me décrire les merveilleuses pyramides, les sarcophages et les visites en dromadaire qui'il avait fait avec nos parents...

-Elle vous plait, Miss ? Me demande alors l'elfe.

Je hoche la tête.

-Elle est magnifique, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Bien, s'exclame alors Tequila. Il vous reste quinze minutes pour vous préparer.

Je sors soudain de mon « rêve », m'imaginant, portant cette robe et dansant avec Sirius sur un air de valse.

-Quinze minutes ?? Hurlai-je tandis que l'elfe sursaute.

-Oui, miss, répond-t-elle. Tequila doit partir préparer la cuisine, ajoute-t-elle alors en partant.

-C'est ça, va en paix mon enfant, dis-je en fouillant dans mon armoire des chaussures qui s'assembleraient avec ma robe…

Quinze minutes !! Merlin!

Alléluia, après cinq min de recherche, j'ai enfin trouvé des petites sandales blanches à talons. J'enfile vite ma robe et ses accessoires, met mes sandales. Après environ quizne minutes, voyant que je ne m'en sortais pas avec la coiffure, ma mère était arrivée et grâce à sa baguette m'avait fait un chignon négligé...

Puis, lorsque je suis fin prête je me dirige vers mon miroir et me regarde, légèrement satisfaite. La robe était longue et fendue sur le côté de mes jambes. La ceinture qui j'avais autour de la taille n'était pas trop serrée. Et les bijoux que je portais étaient magnifiques.

Je décide ensuite de sortir de ma chambre pour rendre visite à mon frère.

-Whaou, John. Quelle class !

John se retourne vers moi, l'air embarrassé. Puis en me voyant ses yeux s'agrandissent alors.

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Demande-t-il ébahi. Mais tu t'es vu ? T'es magnifique.

Je rougis alors qu'il me fait un clin d'œil.

Il était vraiment élégant ce soir. Pas que les autres jours il ne le soit pas, mais il était comme moi. C'est-à-dire, jeans, t-shirt un peu larges ou robe de sorcier. Et bien ce soir, il avait porté une chemise blanche, qu'il a recouverte d'une veste noire. Son pantalon était noir et ses chaussures bien cirées, étaient blanches.

Ses cheveux noirs eux n'ont pas eu de changements. Je m'assieds ensuite sur son lit pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Puis, nous entendons soudain du bruit en bas ainsi que de nombreuses voix et des CRAC ! Ou des POP ! En bref, les mêmes bruits que l'on entend lorsque que des personnes transplanent.

Je regarde John, qui s'est lui aussi arrêté en tendant l'oreille. Il se lève alors et me tend son bras, je me lève à mon tour et l'accepte.

-T'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer, dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant. De toute façon il ne feront même attention à toi, ils sont justes venus ici pour la bouffe et la boisson. Quand ils seront bien pleins, ils s'en iront, tu verras.

Je rigole face à ce qu'il venait de dire et nous sortons de sa chambre pour descendre. J'en avais les mains moites d'appréhension.

Notre salon, qui était là, dans un vrai calme olympien, je sais pas si ça dit mais c'est pas grave, est alors non seulement bruyant comme pas possible, mais aussi rempli comme je ne l'avais jamais vu ! Plusieurs personnes sont là. Tous étaient habillés en noir...

Ils étaient là , entrain de boire, de parler… Y en a même qui ont déjà commencé à manger.

John avait raison...Comme quoi, la ponctualité par rapport à la bouffe...

Parmi cette masse, je reconnais plusieurs mangemorts. Autant l'avouer, il n'y avait que des Mangemorts. Le père de Karkaroff, celui de Lucius, la mère de Avery et celle de Nott.

Ok, tous ça c'est bien joyeux mais il n'y aucun de mes amis.

Accrochée au bras de mon frère comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, nous décidons d'avancer parmi cette masse opulente…

-Audrey, John !

John et moi nous nous retournons pour apercevoir mon père accompagné de Sylvain Karkaroff.

-Audrey, John, répéta mon père. Voici Sylvain Karkaroff. Sylvain, voici mes enfants.

-Oh, mais enchanté de vous rrrencontrrrrez, jeunes gens ! Dit alors Karkaroff en serrant la main de mon frère et en me faisant un baise main. Tu as là, une trrrès jolie jeune fille Richarrrrd, ajoute-t-il. Elle rrressemble beaucoup à Hulya.

Mon père me regarde un sourire de fierté au visage.

-Merci, Sylvain, dit mon père en lui souriant. Les enfants, ajoute-t-il, nous allons y aller. Amusez-vous bien !

Puis il s'en va avec Karkaroff.

-Amusez-vous bien, grommelle alors mon frère un air ahuri au visage. Amusez-vous bien ? Comment veut-il qu'on s'amuse?

Je rigole en haussant des épaules.

-Audrey ! S'exclame alors une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et aperçois avec un soulagement et contentement ma meilleure amie : Bellatrix Black.

-Bella ! M'exclamais-je à son tour alors qu'elle me sautait dans les bras.

-ça va ? Me demande-t-elle ensuite en me regardant, souriante.

-ça va, ça va. Au fait, t'as reçu les lettres que je t'ai envoyées pour ton anniversaire? Demandais-je.

-Ouais, c'était gentil à toi, me répond-t-elle en souriant.

-De rien.

-Tu sais que t'es magnifique comme ça ? Me demande-t-elle alors en me faisant tourner.

-Merci ! Dis-je gênée.

-Black, fait alors mon frère en s'adressant à Bellatrix. Tu ne saurais pas où...

C'est alors que Julien Mcnair, un de mes proches amis arrive tranquillement vers nous. Julien allait entrer dans la même année que moi. Alors que Bellatrix elle ayant un an de moins que moi, allait entrer en sixième année.

-Tiens, salut Julien, dis-je tranquillement alors que Bella souriait au garçon. Ça va ?

Julien hoche doucement la tête et dit alors d'un ton surexcité :

-Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose !!!

-Ah ouais ? Demande John, surpris. C'est quoi ?

-Venez et vous verrez. Nous répond simplement Julien un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Dommage qu'on est pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ça, ajoute-t-il à voix basse.

Puis il se met à éclater bruyamment de rire tout en se dirigeant vers le balcon de notre manoir.

Bellatrix, John et moi le suivons alors, tout en se faisant bousculer de tous les côtés. Au passage, nous croisons enfin des gens de ma maison et de la même année que moi…

Plusieurs filles gloussent lorsque John passe devant elles. Il le remarque car il se met alors à gonfler bêtement le torse et son pas se transforme en une démarche de parade. Je me retiens à deux doigts de lui rire au nez. Nous arrivons enfin dans notre terrasse, où seule la lune arrive faiblement à nous éclairer. Les étoiles se font brillantes.

Et là, assis dans un coin nous voyons…

-Lucius ! S'écrie John en se dirigeant vers son ami suivi de Julien encore hilare.

-T'es vraiment qu'un..qu'un...imbécile Julien ! Entendons nous alors. J'ai assez honte de ça, pourquoi t'es parti les appeler ?! Toi qui te dis mon ami?!!

Bellatrix me regarde, interrogative. Je hausse les épaules puis John se retourne vers en nous en éclatant lui aussi bruyamment de rire.

-Eh, mais il se passe quoi ? Demandai-je frissonnante de froid.

Voyant que ni mon frère, ni Julien ne se décident de nous répondre, Bellatrix et moi partons vers le coin où Lucius s'est caché. Et à notre tour, nous revenons vers les deux garçons aussi hilares que eux.

Je vous explique la situation.

Avant les grandes vacances, Lucius nous avait dit que Mrs Malefoy en avait marre les grands cheveux blonds de son fils s'emmêlaient à chaque fois ou s'accrochaient sur des poignets de porte par exemple... Alors, elle avait décidé de lui couper les cheveux.

Moi je pensais à une coiffure du même style que celle de Sirius. C'est à dire les cheveux courts bien coiffés…Mais la mère de Lucius apparemment avait trouvé plus radical . Elle avait complètement rasé.

Imaginez deux secondes lucius Malefoy sans cheveux.

-...

-...

-...

Et bien, je pense que vous aurez la même réaction que nous. Je priais pour que ses cheveux repoussent un tout petit peu avant la rentrée… Car Lucius était particulèrement connu au collège pour ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux. Et puis surtout, les maraudeurs ne rateraient pas une occasion de se foutre de lui, j'en étais sure.

Le début de la soirée se déroule merveilleusement bien.  
Je rigolais avec ma meilleure amie et sa soeur Narcissa Black imaginant la tête que mon fiancé pouvait avoir. J'en rigolais un peu, mais j'appréhendais aussi.

John, lui étaient entrain de parler avec Julien et Lucius qui avait finalement daigné sortir sa tête rasée de notre balcon. Mais d'un coup, sûrement à cause de la chaleur ou épuisée de m'être autant amusée en une heure et bien je commence à avoir soif.

Je dis aux autres que je vais chercher un verre de jus de citrouille et me dirige vers le buffet.

Je prends un verre que je remplis de jus. Je commence alors à porter le verre à mes lèvres, lorsque de nouvelles personnes arrivent en transplantant. Je leur jette un rapide coup d'œil et me fige aussitôt, mon verre se brisant dans ma main. Je sentis du sang s'en écouler mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas trop occuper à les ou du moins le regarder.

Oh, non ! Pitié Seigneur pas lui ! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici?

Comment ce fait-il que Sirius soit ici accompagné de son frère et des ses parents ?? Je suis complètement pétrifiée. Je reste là, comme une conne, quand son regard croise le mien. Je frissonne… Mais à en juger l'expression de son visage, il n'a pas l'air du tout heureux d'être ici…

* * *

**A Suivre!!!!!!**

**Vos impressions?**


	3. Les fiançailles

Salut !! C'est remoi pour un new Chapter ! Désolée de mon retard accumulé, mais on va dire que je n'avais pas trop le temps ! En plus avec l'ordi qui bug toutes les cinq minutes (j'ai l'impression que cet ordi a pour mission de me faire péter les plombs ! En tout cas, il y arrive vachement bien), mes chapitres qui s'effacent comme par magie, ma mère qui me dit « Arrête de traîner tout le temps sur l'ordinateur ça donne mal aux yeux ! », je n'arrive pas à poster mes chapitres comme il le faut.

Bon je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie, vous n'en avez rien sûrement rien à secouer ! Mais ça fait du bien de se confier, surtout si vous êtes dans la même détresse que moi. (Soupire affligé).

Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef !

Je voulais aussi remercier :

Angie59, Miss Lalou, RUBIKA66 ainsi que Aleksandria020 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir . Voilà.

**Disclamer :** Tous les persos de ma fic appartiennent J.K Rownling, sauf, Audrey Amanti, Pierre Amanti, John Amanti, Hulya Amanti et le père Amanti. Toute la petite famille Amanti au complet est de ma pure invention. Eh ouais…

Maintenant place à la lecture !

Enjoy !!!

* * *

**Chapitre3 : Les Fiançailles**

Respirer ! Expirer ! Respirer ! Expirer ! Rester Zen !

Voilà, c'est ça…On reste z… Bordel mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici?

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que j'aurai du me douter de sa présence. La famille Black, est une famille de Sang pur, adhérant à la politique du Mage Noir. Et les parents de Sirius sont très amis avec mon père… Peut-être que finalement, je réussirai à l'esquiver durant la soirée. Je nettoie les débris de mon verre cassé et m'apprête à faire demi-tour….Malheureusement, mon père se tient juste devant moi entrain de reposer une bouteille de Whisky pur feu sur le bureau. Il me jette un rapide coup d'œil. Puis son regard se pose alors derrière moi.

Un sourire étire son visage :

-Audrey, dit-il. La famille des Black est arrivée. Allons donc leur dire bonsoir…

Je crois que je vais mourir. Pourquoi, faut-il que cet homme, arrive toujours au mauvais moment ? Puis, sans attendre ma réponse, il me prend par les épaules et nous fais diriger vers la famille de Sirius.

Je le vois alors se disputer avec son frère. Leur mère leur dit de se calmer. Enfin, toute l'agitation qui secouait cette famille s'arrête en voyons mon père et moi arrivés.

Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Sirius, lui ne nous voit pas, trop occupé un envoyer un regard noir à son frère. En nous voyons arrivé, leur père nous fait alors un énorme sourire :

-Richard, s'exclame-t-il. Comment tu vas vieux frère ?

-Bien et toi ? Demande à son tour mon père en lui serrant la main.

Je souris alors à Regulus qui me fait un clin d'œil tandis Sirius observe les lieux, le dos tourné.

Pendant que mon père et le sien sont entrain de discuter. Leur mère commence à s'énerver et crie faisant sursauter ses fils et moi même:

-Imbécile ! Ne pourrais-tu pas prêter attention aux personnes qui t'entourent ?!

Sirius se retourne lentement, un air méprisant au visage… Puis son regard d'acier s'arrête sur moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors en me voyant.

-Amanti… Articule-t-il, surpris.

Je ne lui répond pas et détourne le visage.

-Excusez-le, jeune demoiselle. Me dit alors Mrs Black tandis que gênée je remarquais que Sirius me regardait de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Ce vaurien ne connaît pas les bonnes manières malgré notre éducation.

-Oh, hum… ce n'est rien, dis-je en évitant le regard de Sirius qui se faisait plus intense. Et appelez moi Audrey ! Fis-je ensuite avec un sourire crispé.

Le sourire de la mère de Sirius se fait plus grand.

-Très bien, Audrey ! Me répond-t-elle alors.

Le père de Sirius revient alors accompagné de mon père…

Il me regarde en souriant:

-Quelle jolie jeune fille tu as là, Richard. Dit-il alors, tandis que Sirius renifle d'un air daigneux.

Je lui envoie un regard meurtrier alors qu'il sourit narquois.

-Merci, répond alors mon père en me graffitant d'un sourire. Bon, Orion, Walburga, dit-il ensuite. Venez donc rejoindre les autres. Quant à toi Audrey emmène donc tes deux camarades avec les autres…Ajoute-il.

Sans raison, je me mets à rougir. Mon père et les parents de Sirius s'éloignent alors de nous me laissant seule avec les deux frères.

Je reste alors plantée là comme un rosier.

-Alors Amanti, tu te bouges où tu veux rester là comme l'imbécile que tu es ! Quand je pense que j'aurai pu rester avec Julia et…Commence Sirius agacé.

Je me retourne lentement vers lui et dis d'une voix tremblante de colère.

-Ecoute moi bien Black ! Si tu crois que te voir ici m'enchante, tu te mets le deux dans tes deux grandes narines!! Alors si t'es pas heureux d'être ici tu te barres ou bien tu la fermes et tu me fiches la paix!! C'est aussi simple que ça!

Tandis, que Regulus, éclate de rire, Sirius me regarde mençant. Est-ce que je suis allée trop loin, là ? A sa tête, je pense que oui! Il s'approche dangereusement de moi et siffle:

-Ne me parles plus jamais sur ce ton Amanti !

-Sinon quoi? Dis-je, moqueuse. Tu vas appeler Potter? Mais dommage pour toi il n'est pas ici ce soir!

Sirius fait mine de lever la main et, aussitôt je me recroquevellai sur moi même. Il éclate alors de rire fier de son cour. Je lui lance un regard noir, tandis qu'il s'éloigne de nous pour se fendre dans la foule.

Puis, me rappelant d'une chose, je me tourne vers Regulus et lui dis:

-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose qui va surement te faire rire.

-Vraiment ? S'étonne-t-il. C'est quoi?

Je lui prends alors les mains et l'entraîne vers les autres sans répondre à sa question Regulus était un grand ami de Lucius, Evan et Julien. Même si il ne traînait pas beaucoup avec nous au collège, on l'appréciait quand même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me redemande-t-il.

-Il faut que je te montre le crâne de Lucius, répondis-je simplement, alors que l'on se fendait parmi tous les gens qui envahissaient notre salon.

-Le crâne de Lucius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a son crâne ?

-Tu verras. dis-je en souriant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes présentes dans notre salon se taisaient, tandi s que l'énorme éclat de rire de regulus retentit dans tout le salon. Tout le monde nous regardait, surpris. Ma mère me regardait en fronçant les sourcils et mon père lui, était agacé. je lève alors les bras pour dire que je n'avais rien à voir la dedans alors que c'était faux, vu que c'était moi qui avait déclanché l'éclat de rire de Regulus en lui montrant la tête de Lucius.

Puis, petit à petit les discussions reprirent.

-Non, sérieusement, le pauvre! Fait alors Julien tandis Regulus se mordait le poing pour ne pas rire bruyamment. Comment ses parents ont pu lui infliger une telle humiliation, Il est complètement rasé! Alors qu'au collège, Lucius est plutôt réputé pour ses longs et beaux cheveux soyeux.

Je rigole doucement face à ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Tu crois qu'il nous en veut? Me demande John.

-Qui? Lucius ? Non, je crois pas. répondis-je. Lui même a avoué qu'il se trouvait marrant comme ça.

John sourit doucement, tandis que je laisse mon regard érré sur le salon. Et là, je vois Sirius en pleine scénce de drague avec une fille brune aux vêtements indécents. Apparement il a dut dire quelque chose qui lui avait plu, car elle battit des cils en sa directions et frotta son pied sur l'entrejambe du beau brun. Celui parut légèrement surpris avant de lui lancer un sourire éblouissant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel légèrement dégoûtée parce que je viens de voir. Je décide de tourner la tête, alors que Sirius se tournait vers moi. Plus loin, je vois alors notre mère, dans une grande discussion avec Mrs Black. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux.

John se lève pour aller aux toilettes tandis que j'ai une soudaine envie de me défouler. Je me retourne vers Regulus :

-ça te dirait de danser ? Lui demandai-je alors.

Il me regarde puis me sourit en hochant la tête:

-Que la future mariée me suive, dit-il en se levant.

-Future mariée, future mariée. Je ne vais être que fiancée. Sourias-je en levant un sourcil. Au fait, tu as une idée de qui pourrait être mon fiancé?

-Aller viens, dit-il en évitant ma question et en m'emmenant au milieu des personnes qui dansaient.

Je m'éclate vraiment. En plus, je peux en profiter vu que mon père est dans son bureau avec ses « amis ». D'habitude, il a horreur que « je m'exhibe devant les gens » alors que je ne fais que danser. Ensuite, Bellatrix et Julien nous rejoignent suivis de Lucius qui a décidé de venir nous rejoindre. Evidemment nous avons rigolé, mais il s'est prêté au jeu.

Et après morceaux de musiques nous partons nous rasseoir sur le canapé, épuisés . Nous avons rigolé un bon moment ainsi. J'en ai même oublié Sirius et la fille.

L'heure du véritable repas arriva alors. Nous prenons place autour notre table qui a été largement agrandie. Attendant que les repas arrivent plusieurs personnes sont entrain de parler à voix basse.

Je suis assise à côté de Regulus, à ma droite se trouve une chaise inoccupée,attendant le retour de John. Et Narcissa se trouve en compagnie de Bellatrix Lucius et de Julien.

Quant à Sirius la brune ne le quitte plus d'une semelle. Les adultes eux, sont à l'autre de bout de la table.

Mon père me regarde alors.

-Audrey, fit-il en interrompant alors les discussions et faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers moi. Sais-tu où est ton frère ?

-Il est au toi…

-Je suis là papa. Dit soudain John en arrivant.

-Très bien alors, dit mon père, en hochant la tête.

John prend donc place à côté de moi et il me regarde alors ensuite mi-inquiet et mi-moqueur.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hulya , dit-il. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu réagis pas ok ?!

-De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je intriguée, en arrêtant de jouer avec les plis de ma robe blanche.

-De ton futur fiancé, me répond John.

Narcissa, Bellatrix, Julien, Regulus, Lucius et Sirius et sa brune me regardent alors. Je vois Regulus mal à l'aise et Sirius qui se met à grogner pour une raison toute a fait inconnue.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a mon fiancé ? Questionnai-je, tandis que Tequila apportait à présent des pommes de terre fumantes et la soupière.

-Tu verras! me fait mon frère en souriant. Mais…quoiqu'il arrive lorsqu'on dira son nom n'est aucune réaction. En gros, reste zen !

-Mais… Commencai-je.

-Tu verras après arrête avec tes questions, soupire finalement mon frère.

-Ok, Ok…soufflais-je doucement.

Je croise alors le regard de Sirius qui n'a pas arrêté de nous fixer mon frère et moi. Gênée, je détourne alors les yeux. Mon père se lève soudain, lorsque tous les plats sont emmenés. Il tinte sa cuillère contre son verre faisant régner le silence. Mon cœur rate un battement. L'heure de vérité a sonné!!

-Chers amis, nous sommes réunis ce soir pour un évènement particulier. Dit-il alors.

Tous ont à présent tourné la tête vers nous.

-J'ai décidé qu'il serait temps de marier ma fille.

Toutes les personnes se mettent donc à applaudir.

-Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait que seize ans, j'ai voulu la marier pour qu'elle soit protégée pour plusieurs bonnes raisons.

Je regarde John. Ce que papa vient de diren'a aucun sens… Me protéger de quoi, des vilains garçons ?

John, doit penser la même chose que moi car il lève les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, toutes les personnes recommencent à applaudir…

-Je voudrai surtout vous remercier à tous d'être arrivé ici.

Il lève donc son verre en inclinant la tête. Les autres font de même. Puis mon père reprend :

-J'ai donc décidé de marier ma fille…

John me serre alors très fort la main, je me retiens de gémir de douleur.

-Allons, allons Richard. Dit Séraphin Mcnair, en souriant. Cesse donc d'installer du suspense.

Mon père sourit et dit :

-Nous avons décidé de la marier au fils des Black !

Plusieurs applaudissements retentissent tandis que je reste pétrifiée. Le fils des Black, mais les Black on deux fils. Regulus et Sirius. Alors c'est le quel ? Je regarde Regulus qui semble très gêné. Quant à Sirius, il se contente de me regarder avec un air de mépris que je lui rends. Je tourne alors mon regard vers mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

Celui-ci fait de même.

-Oh ! S'écrie-t-il, les Black ont deux fils. Je voulais dire, ma fille épousera Sirius Black.

Toutes les personnes recommencent alors à applaudir sauf Sirius qui se tient à présent la tête dans les mains.

Je regarde mon père, en essayant de voir à travers si c'était une blague. Mais apprement, il avait l'air sérieux. Bellatrix, Evan, Lucius et Narcissa me regarde avec compassion alors que mn fèrre ricane.

Oh, non ! Il peut pas me faire ça ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Je suis épouvantée. Moi qui avait comme projet de ne plus m'occuper de Sirius cette année, et bien ce n'est pas en l'épousant que j'y arriverais. Mais d'un côté …je suis contente. C'est vrai, mon fiancé est l'homme dont je suis amoureuse depuis mes onze ans. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que j'étais en contradiction avec moi-mê remarque soudain que ma mère est plus détendue. Elle me jette un regard de réconfort connaissant ma soi-disant aversion pour fille brune me jette alors un regard assassin…Mais j'y suis pour rien moi !

Nous commençons alors à manger, tandis que tout en dinant la phrase :"_ je suis fiancée à Sirius Black, je suis fiancé à Sirius Black_" résonnait dans ma tête. Honnetement, je purrais pas vous décrire ce que je ressens. Je m'imaginais à présent dans ma maison, avec nos enfants attendant que mon mari Sirius rentre du boulot.

Cet image me fit rire toute seule.

A la fin du repas, Mrs Black interrompant toutes les discussions dit:

-Sirius as-tu trouvé une bague de fiançailles pour ta fiançée ?

Je les regarde sans comprendre. Ainsi tout ceci était planifié derrière mon dos. Donc Sirius était déjà au courant que nous étions fiancés.

Celui-ci me jette un petit regard puis se lève, fouille dans ses poches et en sort la bague.

Des exclamations indignées se font entendre sur la tablée, tandis que Sirius en sort une bague en plastique avec une sorte de peinture jaunâtre comme couleur et avec des petits cailloux comme bijoux. Moi je ne dis rien tandis que les autres chuchotent.

Sirius dit alors, avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

-Bah quoi ? C'est moi qui l'est faite, elle est pas jolie ?

Seule la fille brune se met alors à éclater de rire.

-VAURIEN ! CHIEN GÂLEUX ! SALISSURE DE MON SANG !!HONTE DE NOTRE FAMILLE SI PURE!!!COMMENT OSES-TU, LE JOUR DE TES FILLIANCAILLES EN PLUS ?! FILS INDIGNE! Hurle, enfin hurle c'est un trop petit mot, nous allons dire gueule. Gueule alors Mme Black, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf ses enfants, son mari, Bellatrix et Narcissa qui ont l'air d'être habitués.

Légèrement indifférente, je n'étais pas tellement surprise. Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez? Qu'il allait offir une bage à pluseiurs carrats à son ennemie même si celle-ci est devenue sa fiancée. Non...

-Laisse Walburga, dit ma mère. Ce n'est rien.

Mrs Black ne dit rien mais fixe Sirius d'un œil noir, tandis que ce dernier me regarde d'un air triomphant.

-T'inquiètes pas Aud', dit Regulus. C'est qu'un crétin.

-Pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter, dis-je d'un ton sec et à voix haute. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est un crétin. On peut plus rien faire pour lui. Son cas est fini.

Plusieurs personnes se mettent à éclater de rire alors mon père me regarde désapprobateur, ma mère d'un air indigné et Sirius avec une expression haineuse sur le visage.

Puis, une demi-heure plus tard, John et moi étions revenus nous assoeir sur l'un des grands canapés de notre salon.

-Ça va, pas trop choquée ? Me demande-t-il tout en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Choquée ? M'étonnais-je en me blottissant contre lui. Pourquoi ça ?

-A cause de la bague en plastique là.

-Ah...Euh non. Mais...dis-moi. Tu savais que c'était Sirius mon fiancé?

-Ouais.

-Mais com...

-Tu vois quand tu vois aux toilettes, tu passes devant la porte du bureau de p'pa, me coupe-t-il.

Je hoche doucement de la tête.

-Et là, je l'ai entendu dire :"Je te remercie Orion d'avoir accepté de fiancer ton fils Sirius à ma fille." Termine-t-il.

Je le regarde mais ne dis rien. Donc j'avais bien raison: Tout était plannifié! Devant mon silence John fait:

-Tu sais, te fiancée avec Sirius Black aura quelques avantages.

Je le regarde surpise.

-Bah ouais, s'explique-t-il. Lui, n'aime pas les mangemorts donc je ne pense pas qu'il accepte que sa femme devienne une Mangemorte, c'est logique.

-Il n'en a rien à foutre, John. Dis-je en bâillant, tout en regardant Sirius qui parlait avec mon père.

John soupire.

-Jo', murmurai-je. Je vais dire à p'pa, que je vais me coucher. Je suis littéralement vidée.

-J'te suis, je suis complètement pété moi aussi.

Nous nous levons donc et nous dirigeons vers notre père et Sirius.

-Hum, hum, fis-je doucement.

Mon père et mon fiancé tournent alors la tête vers nous un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Moi et John sommes fatigués. Dis-je en ésentnant le regad de Sirius sur moi.

-Et alors ? Demande mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah on veut juste aller pioncer maintenant, dit John en baillant.

-Allez-y, dans ce cas. Mais dites au revoir à vos invités. Nous répond papa tout en se retournant vers son futur gendre.

Celui-ci me jette un vague regard avant de reporter son attention sur mon père. Puis, John et moi allions dire au revoir aux invités. Pas tous, car sinon nous y serions encore demain matin. Mais à des invités que nous connaissions vraiment… Et ensuite on a pu partir se coucher.

OoOoOo

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, il était 10h45. Je poussais un grand bâillement et me frottais les yeux. Je m'étirais ensuite et me levais de mon lit. Je partis ouvrir mes rideaux ainsi que mes fenêtres. L'air glacé me réveilla pratiquement.

Mon père devait être en ce moment même au Ministère de la magie, récolter des informations pour ensuite les donner auprès de son "maître" En pensant à ça, je frémis doucement. Et puis, je souvins que j'étais fiancée. Fiancée à Sirius Black. Je poussais un soupire. Mon père savait très bien que Sirius me détestait. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ?

A présent, je me demandais comment seraient nos rapports à Sirius et moi vu que nous étions fiancés. Soit il va m'ignorer superbement ou soit il va continuer à se mêler de mes affaires et à être désagréable.

Je pousse un nouveau soupire et décide d'aller prendre ma douche.

Je vais la tuer !! Je vais la tuer !!! Comment Tequila a-t-elle pu croire une seule seconde que me doucher avec de l'eau froide pouvait me….remettre de mes émotions de la veille. J'étais complètement frigorifiée. Toujours tremblotante de froid je m'habille silencieusement, quand mon ventre se met gargouiller avec force.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'avais toujours faim. Toujours. Saleté d'estomac, j'étais même assez étonnée de ne pas être obèse avec tous ce que j'ingurgitais dans mon estomac. Je n'étais pas obsèse, mais on m'avait déjà dit de faire attention à mon poids. Après m'être habillée, je suis sortie de ma chambre pour aller dans la cuisine sous la demande de Monsieur Estomac. Je marchais doucement dans les grands couloirs de notre manoir quand je heurte violemment quelqu'un.

Je tombe sur les fesses, complètement sonnée.

-Mais John !! M'écriais-je alors avec humeur. Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ! Tu devrais porter des lunettes…

Je lève alors la tête et mes yeux s'écarquillent brusquement quand je vois…

-Black ? Dis-je alors avec un air de conne. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Sirius vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un haut noir à manches longues me dévisage.

-Tiens, salut Amanti ou…devrais-je dire, Black. Fait-il alors en me regardant avec dégoût.

Je me lève et le fixe tout en croisant les bras.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je passe mes vacances chez toi, me répond-t-il en souriant goguenard.

-Pardon ? Dis-je alors en clignant des yeux abasourdie.

-Je passe mes vacances ici. Répète-t-il comme si il apprenait à un enfant que 1+1= 2

Je continue de le regarder, abasourdie et complètement figée.

-Ecoute Amanti si t'es sourde moi j'y peux rien. Soupire-t-il en me regardant faussement inquiet.

-T'inquiète j'ai très bien compris ! Explosais-je.

-Parfait, dit-il alors en regardant sa montre. Il serait maintenant que je mange ici, non ?

L'instant d'après il se dirige vers notre cuisine.

-Eh !! M'écriais-je, alors. Où tu vas ?

Il ne me répond pas et s'engouffre dans notre cuisine. Je le suis en courant, et rentre dans la cuisine. Je le vois alors se servir des toasts . Il me regarde et dit avec une voix d'aristocrate :

-Comment se fait-il que mon déjeuner ne soit pas servi femme ?!

Malgré le fait qu'il m'énerve, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Il le remarque, car il sourit à son tour et me fait un clin d'œil.

Se rendant compte de ce que nous faisons, nos sourires disparaissent donc laissant place à des air embarrassés.

-Arrête tes conneries Black, et en plus je ne suis pas ta femme. Dis-je doucement en détournant la tête.

Sirius ne dit rien prend alors sa quantité énorme de toast et passe devant moi comme si de rien était.  
Au passage, il me glisse :

-Ça ne saurait tarder…

* * *

**Et c'est la fin de ce 3eme chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous a plus! **

**Vos impressions?**


	4. Holiday

_**Hey la companny' ! Aujourd'hui (15/02/09) Je viens vous poster**_

_**« The fourth chapter » !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme les trois précédents vous**_

_**Ont plus, j'espère plus =D !!**_

_**Sinon, j'aimerai remercier les reviews du chapter 3 de :**_

_**Samara83 RUBIKA666 Aodren Sara-La-Tueuse-XD !!!!**_

_**Pour des reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir**_

_**Et qui m'ont fait rire (Sara-La-Tueuse-XD !) Donc…**_

**_Titre de ma fanfiction:_** Mariage, mariage, mais vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche (Titre sûrement provisoire)...

**Genre:** _Romance/Humor_

_Sirius/OC_

**Résumé :**_ Moi, Audrey Amanti, fille d'un Mangemort en puissance, âgée de bientôt dix-sept ans, dans la maison de Serpentard, amie de Lucius Malefoy, Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black et de tous les autres Serpentards, suis dans l'obligation d'épouser Sirius Black. L'homme dont je suis amoureuse depuis ma première année, l'homme qui me déteste plus que tout et qui me considère comme son ennemie. _

_Du moins, ça, c'est ce que je croyais..._

**_…voilA, place au chapitre !!_**

* * *

**_Ch__apitre 4_** : Holiday

Une semaine et demie.

Cela faisait une semaine et demie que Sirius passait ses vacances chez moi.

Une semaine et demie que nous ne cessions de nous disputer ou encore de se faire des farces à l'un ou l'autre. Des farces aussi bêtes les unes que les autres.

Ou encore à se disputer violemment…pour des choses vraiment ridicules !

John, lui aimait bien Sirius. Ils rigolaient et parlaient beaucoup ensemble. Moi, j'aimais rester dans ma chambre, pour échanger des lettres avec mes amis, ou regarder tranquillement la télé et lire des livres ainsi que écouter la musique. Mais, ça s'annonçait quasi impossible. Il fallait toujours que Sirius vienne interrompre mes moments de tranquillité. Il fallait toujours qu'il trouve le moyen de m'emmerder.

Mais au fond, j'aimais qu'il se mette à me taquiner avec mon frère, qu'il vienne m'embêter. J'aimais bien aussi lui courir après dans toutes les pièces de notre manoir. Car c'était une bonne occasion pour rigoler et m'amuser avec lui. J'aimais aussi l'observer en silence lorsqu'il regardait la télé, ou parlait avec mon frère, ou encore lorsqu'il se baladait torse nu dans le manoir. D'ailleurs, pendant ces moments là mon cœur faisait une embardée et je me faisais violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Et puis, au fil du temps, je me suis rendue compte que j'éprouvais envers lui plus de l'attirance physique que de l'amour.

C'est vrai, quelle fille saine d'esprit ne rêverait pas de rêves érotiques avec Sirius Black ?

Il m'attirait. Il m'attirait beaucoup. Et je ne me lasserai jamais de le regarder (mater).

En plus, ce qui était cool c'est que nous étions seulement trois dans le manoir. Moi, John et Sirius. Parce que mon père était en Albanie pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres (de toutes façons on ne le voyait presque jamais durant les grandes vacances.) et notre mère, elle ayant jugé que nous étions assez grands pour passer des vacances seuls et garder le manoir, était partie passer ses vacances chez une de ses sœurs, Laurine, qui était enceinte. Celle-ci en était presque à la fin de son huitième mois ! Et Mère avait voulu passer du temps avec elle et l'aider.

En gros, c'était la belle vie.

Je pousse un soupire et me lève de mon lit, dans lequel je m'étais installée pour lire un livre.

A ce moment là, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvre sur Sirius.

-Tiens, ça tombe bien que tu sois debout, dit-il alors, tandis que je fronçais les sourcils. Y a deux lettres pour toi en bas.

-Ah ouais ? De la part de qui ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? C'est tes lettres pas les miennes, alors bouge tes fesses et descends les chercher !

Je l'incendie du regard alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

-T'es toujours aussi agréable Black ! Lançais-je en soupirant.

-Toujours ! Répond-t-il depuis le couloir, tout en éclatant de rire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et sors de ma chambre après en avoir fermé la porte. Il était déjà 13h... Il faisait beau et les rayons de soleil inondaient les pièces de notre manoir.

Une belle journée s'annonce.

Tandis que je descendais les escaliers menant à notre cuisine, j'entendis la voix de Sirius et de celle de mon frère.

La télé du salon était allumée, et l'on y présentait le journal de treize heures.

-Tiens Audrey t'a deux lettres. Me dit John une fois que je fus arrivée dans la cuisine.

-Je sais. Dis-je, alors. Black m'en a gentiment informé.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Fait ce dernier avec un air ironique.

John me tend par la suite deux enveloppes en papier kraft que je prends. Sirius était assis à côté de lui, autour de la grande table de notre cuisine. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant six lettres posées devant lui.

-Mais qui peut bien t'envoyer toutes ces lettres ? M'étonnais-je, en m'attachant les cheveux en queue de cheval.

-Le monde m'aduledonc c'est un peu normal que l'on fasse attention à ma personne, fait-il en lisant justement une de ses lettres.

-Le monde t'adule ?! Dis-je en éclatant de rire. Vire-moi de ce monde alors car je n'en fais pas partie.

-Que tu n'en fasses pas partie, je peux t'assurer que tu m'en vois ravi.

-Evidemment, tu préférais que des filles comme Mckenzie, Sloper, Cook et toute la clique en fasse partie !

-Ces filles là au moins sont saines d'esprit. Rétorque-t-il.

-_Saines d'esprit ?!_ M'esclaffais-je, laisse-moi rire. Je dirais plutôt qu'elles sont atteintes de la myopie ! Car franchement, qu'elle fille saine d'esprit comme tu dis pourrait t'aduler ?!

-Laisse tomber Amanti, tu peux pas comprendre, t'es pas munie pour.

-Bon ça y est là ! Fait alors John, exaspéré.

Sirius me sourit moqueur tandis que je le fusille du regard.

-Au fait Black, ajoute mon frère en se tournant vers le concerné. J'ai eu deux places gratos pour le match Tornades des Tutshill contre les Canons de Chudley .Ça te dirait de venir ?

-Et comment ? Répond Sirius, avec un grand sourire.

-Parfait alors, fait mon frère en souriant à son tour. Surtout qu'en plus…

-Vous n'auriez pas oublié quelqu'un ? Demandais-je alors d'une voix irritée, tout en les regardant avec de gros yeux.

-Ah bon ? Fait Sirius, faussement étonné. Désolé je vois pas.

-Et moi alors ? Fais-je d'une voix stridente.

-Aaaaah, dit Sirius, moqueur.

-Toi la ferme ! L'agressais-je, alors, tandis qu'il prix un faux air vexé.

-Désolé p'tite sœur, dit John, un air vraiment désolé au visage. Mais il n'y avait que deux places et je n'ai…pas pensé à toi…spécialement.

Je ne dis rien, mais lui lançais un regard vexé.

-Et puis en plus, ajoute mon frère. Tu m'a toujours dis que tu détestais les Tornades des Tutshill. Et puis…

-Laisse tomber, soufflais-je alors, amère, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas grave.

-On y va à quelle heure ? Dit Sirius, en s'étirant doucement.

-Oh, euh on y va demain à 20h. Lui répond mon frère.

-ça me va !

-Oh, c'est la liste des fournitures, marmonnais-je doucement en reconnaissant le sceau du collège Poudlard.

Puis je lève la tête vers mon frère et soupire :

-Toi t'as de la chance, ça fait deux ans que tu as arrêté l'école.

-Et ouais, me répond John avec un sourire. J'suis pénard de chez pénard.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, alors que Sirius regardait déjà sa liste des fournitures à acheter.

-Encore une année et c'est bon, soupirais-je.

-Ouais bah fais gaffe, parce que la dernière année c'est pas du gâteau ma p'tite, dit John avec une grimace de douleur. Je crois même que c'est la pire !

-Super rassurant. Quand je pense que Bellatrix, elle n'en est qu'à sa sixième année.

-Evite de dire son prénom en ma présence. Grimace alors Sirius.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle un an de moins que vous, dit John en soupirant.

Je hoche la tête et regarde d'un œil morose la liste des fournitures. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais marre de l'école.

Pendant un moment j'en avais eu tellement marre, que j'avais envisagé de laisser tomber les études pour travailler au fast-food du coin de la rue. Mais mon père m'avait giflé lorsque je lui en avais parlé. Un peu violent, mais au moins la réponse avait eue le mérite d'être clair.

-Eh ! Narcissa est nommée Prefet-en chef des Serpentards! M'écriais-je ensuite, en lisant la deuxième feuille qui était accompagnée avec la liste des fournitures.

-Tu ne voulais quand même pas que ça soit toi ? S'étonne mon frère.

-Le nom de Serpentard déjà au fond du gouffre tombera bien bas avec _cette chose_ comme Prefet. Dit Sirius en me désignant d'un signe de tête.

-Je n'ai jamais eu cette idée en tête. Fais-je, tranquillement, tout en ignorant ce que Sirius venait de dire. En plus, c'est trop de responsabilité !

-Qui est votre Prefet-en chef masculin ? Me demande ensuite John.

-Snivillus !

-Bien vu Black, marmonnais-je doucement.

-Snivillus ? C'est qui ce type ? S'étonne mon frère.

-Mais si tu le connais, lui répond Sirius en se tournant vers lui. J'ai pas arrêté de t'en parler. Le gars là, qui a les cheveux aussi gras qu'une friteuse moldue.

-Ah Rogue.

-Ouais, c'est lui, fait Sirius avec un grand sourire, apparemment heureux que John s'en souvienne.

Je pousse un soupire. Vu le nombre de choses à acheter pour la rentrée, j'espérais que Mère m'avait donné assez d'argent…

-C'est Bella ! M'écriais-je ensuite en prenant la deuxième lettre.

-Bella ?

-Ta cousine Black. Celle-dont-tu-ne-veux-pas-entendre-le-nom.

John sourit.

-Franchement, comment tu peux être amie avec cette fille ? Me fait Sirius, tandis que John buvait à présent un verre d'eau.

-Et toi, comment peux-tu être ami avec Potter ? Rétorquais-je.

-Stop ! Crie mon frère, en voyant que Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre.

Je lis alors la lettre de ma meilleure amie. L'instant d'après, je la pose sur la table et lève la tête vers mon frère.

-Je sors cet aprèm'. Lui appris-je, alors. Bella m'a donné rendez-vous au chemin de traverse, m'expliquais-je, face au froncement de sourcils de John. A quinze heures.

-Dans deux heures quoi, dit mon frère en se levant. Ok. Vas-y si tu veux.

Je souris et m'empressais de répondre par l'affirmatif à la lettre de Bella. Je tends ensuite la lettre au hibou de Bellatrix.

Sirius regarde l'hibou de sa cousine s'envoler par la fenêtre quand John lui demande :

-Au fait, tu l'as revu Pénélope ?

-Pénélope ? S'étonne Sirius en tournant la tête vers lui. C'est qui celle là ?

-Bah…Ton coup d'avant-hier soir.

-Aaah... Ouais…Ah bon, elle s'appelait Pénélope ? Lui demande alors Sirius, vraiment surpris.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu l'as déjà oublié, dit mon frère d'un ton narquois, tandis que je pris la Gazette Du Sorcier des mains de ce dernier. Par contre, je ne pense pas que Audrey, _elle_ l'est oubliée.

Je grommelle alors. Cette salope de Pénélope. Comment pourrais-je oublier cette fille ? Et toutes les autres d'ailleurs !

En cohabitant avec nous, Sirius avait eu la salle manie de ramener ses filles d'une nuit chez nous. Comme il partait souvent en boîte avec Potter le soir, il revenait tard et malheureusement accompagné.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai eu droit à la totale. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en une semaine et demie défilent chez moi onze filles toutes aussi allumeuses et poufs les unes que les autres.

John lui s'en foutait. Il faisait la même chose ! Sauf que lui, depuis que maman lui avait chauffé les oreilles bien comme il le fallait, il s'était freiné.

Mais moi j'en avais marre de ces filles que Sirius ramenait. Oui, d'accord, il y avait de la

jalousie, c'est sur mais surtout elles me pompaient toutes l'air.

Et la Pénélope en question faisait partie de ses filles.

-Cette fille n'est qu'une traînée. Crachais-je en reposant brutalement le journal sur la table. Comme toutes les autres filles. T'as pas intérêt à me la ramener une nouvelle fois ici Black, ajoutais-je en fusillant Sirius du regard.

Celui-ci se contente de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

-Y a aucun risque Amanti, dit-il ensuite d'un ton désinvolte. Elle s'est barrée une heure après l'acte.

-Vraiment ?! M'écriais-je en même temps que John. Pourquoi ?

-C'est justement à cause de cette histoire de prénom, soupire Sirius. Au lieu de l'appeler chose là…

-Pénélope, corrige John.

-Ouais, au lieu de l'appeler Pénélope je l'ai appelé autrement.

-Et tu l'as appelé comment ? Demandais-je.

Mais il ne répond pas à ma question.

-C'est dommage, j'aurai pu me la faire moi aussi, soupire tristement John.

Je lui jette un regard scandalisé, alors que Sirius souriait.

-Vraiment aucune class, marmonnais-je en me levant de ma chaise.

-Bah quoi ? S'étonne mon frère. Avoue qu'elle était plutôt bien foutue et…

-C'est bon ! Criais-je en sortant de la cuisine. Raconte ça à Black, pas à moi.

Tous les mêmes ces gars. Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et avec ça, Potter ose s'étonner que Evans lui file des râteaux non-stop. Evidemment ! Potter était aussi volage que son meilleur ami !

Je secoue la tête et monte les escaliers pour revenir à l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre. Lorsque j'entre dans celle-ci, je vois Tequila entrain de faire mon lit.

-Eh Tequi, dis-je doucement, alors qu'elle se retournait vers moi, ses grandes oreilles suivant le mouvement.

-Bonjour Miss Amanti, dit-elle de sa voix couinante. Vous passez une bonne journée ?

-Ouais, à part les deux imbéciles qui me servent de coloc' et qui me fatiguent avec leurs histoires de nanas. Et sinon toi, soupirais-je ensuite, en m'asseyant sur mon bureau. Ça va ?

-Ça va, ça va…Au fait Miss, ma maîtresse m'a dit de dire à sa fille qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de revoir ses leçons et de beaucoup travailler avant la rentrée.

C'étaient bien les vieux ça. Ils n'avaient que les mots « Travail, leçon, apprentissage, rentrée » dans la bouche. J'étais en vacances, merde. Bon, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps mais tout de même.

-Ouais, bah tu diras à la Maîtresse là, que je suis en vacances et qu'elle arrête de me faire chier. Grognais-je, alors.

-Très bien, je lui dirais.

-Non non ! M'écriais-je alors, alarmée. C'était pour rire Tequila, pour rire !

_Cet après-midi : 14h57 pm._

Alors que j'avais laissé mon frère et Sirius s'amuser dans notre parc pour une partie de Quidditch, je me trouvais en ce moment même au Chemin de Traverse.

Bellatrix avait voulu me dire quelque chose et avait voulu que l'on achète la moitié de nos fournitures scolaires. Apparemment, elle aussi avait reçu la lettre ce matin.

Je continue de marcher pour finalement m'arrêter devant un bar. Il s'appelait Joe's. Comme il faisait beau et chaud, ils avaient installés des tables à l'extérieur et il y avait des parasols au-dessus de ces tables. Ils y avaient plusieurs personnes assises autour de ces tables. Ils parlaient, mangeaient des apéritifs, buvaient et fumaient à leur guise.

C'était ici que Bellatrix m'avait donné rendez-vous.

Je parcours du regard la terrasse du bar. Il y avait assez de monde. Enfin d'un côté c'était normal, c'était les vacances et en plus nous étions en milieu d'après midi.

Puis, après avoir bien regardé, je me rends compte que Bellatrix n'étais pas encore arrivée. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de « ponctuel ».

Je regarde ma montre, 14h58. Je pousse un soupire et vois au loin une table inoccupée.

Je me dirige vers celle-ci et m'y assois tranquillement. Je pose mon sac à main sur la table quand un serveur vient à ma rencontre.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, me fait-il alors que j'enlevais mes lunettes de soleil. Que voulez commander ?

-Oh, euh…marmonnais-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Un verre de…limonade bien fraîche.

Après que le serveur soit partit chercher ma limonade, je décide d'attendre Bellatrix en écoutant mon vieux baladeur CD à pile moldu.

Celui-ci avait appartenu au neveu de mon père qui l'avait donné à John (bien avant que je sois née) et qui me l'avait donné par la suite alors que je n'avais que dix ans.

Mais malgré ça toutes ses épreuves, ce vieux baladeur CD fonctionnait toujours.

Le serveur revient avec mon verre de limonade que je m'empresse de boire. Puis, dix minutes s'écoulent quand quelqu'un me retire l'oreillette de mon oreille droite par derrière.

-Tu devrais arrêter cet appareil moldu. Il va te bousiller les oreilles ma belle. Ça fait deux fois que je dis « Bonjour » et que tu ne me réponds pas.

Je pousse un grommellement alors que Bellatrix s'asseyait en face de moi.

-T'as onze minutes de retard, marmonnais-je, en rangeant l'appareil moldu en question dans mon sac.

-Je sais. Et je m'en excuse, me dit-elle en rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs ébène en arrière. C'est juste que Narcissa s'est mise à piquer une crise de nerfs parce que j'avais osé sans son autorisation lui prendre un de ses tee-shirts préférés. (Elle me désigne le tee-shirt en question qu'elle avait porté). Mais Mère s'est interposé et j'ai pu partir. Truc complètement con quoi. Forcément Mère a pris partie pour mademoiselle Prefet en chef.

-Je sais, murmurais-je, alors. J'ai eu a lettre aussi ce matin.

Bellatrix me fixe alors de ses yeux gris d'acier, qui me faisaient tant penser à ceux de son cousin.

-Sinon toi, souffle-t-elle, alors. Comment se passent tes vacances ?

-Oh, dis-je en haussant doucement des épaules. Tranquilles, tranquilles.

-Les deux gars ne te font pas trop chier ?

- Tu sais mon frère me faisait déjà chier bien avant que Black se ramène. Mais je surmonte, ajoutais-je, avec un air dramatique qui l'a fit rire. Nan, sérieusement, ils sont chiants, mais pas invivables.

-Même mon cousin ? S'étonne Bella.

-Ouais, même si des fois c'est limite, on arrive à supporter.

-Eh bah, si un jour on m'avait dit que mon cousin était quelqu'un de vivable.

C'est à mon tour de rigoler. Puis, le serveur de toute à l'heure revient. Il avait aperçu que Bellatrix venait d'arriver et qu'elle n'avait rien à boire.

-Vous voulez quelque chose mademoiselle ?

-Ouais, lui répond-t-elle, tout en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de son sac. Une limonade… alcoolisée s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite mademoiselle, lui fait le serveur en s'éloignant de nous.

-Toi et la cigarette, marmonnais-je, en la regardant allumer son mégot. Tu sais que très bien que la cigarette est interdite aux mineurs et tu n'as que quinze ans…

-Seize, me rectifie-t-elle en portant sa cigarette à la bouche.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. La semaine dernière elle avait eu ses seize ans.

-Quinze, seize, il n'y a pas grande différence. Tu es _toujours_ mineure ! Et en plus ce truc te bousille la santé.

-Franchement Audrey, marmonne-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille de seize ans ?

Non, elle n'en avait pas l'air. Quiconque verrait Bella pour la première fois croirait qu'elle en a dix-sept ou dix-huit. C'était donc pour ça que c'était tellement facile à elle d'aller en boîte, tout en trafiquant sa carte d'identité sorcière. Et c'était pour ça que le serveur ne lui avait pas demandé si elle était mineure lorsqu'elle lui avait commandé sa limonade alcoolisée.

Moi, j'étais moyenne. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Donc lorsque l'on me voyait, on savait très bien que je devais avoir vers les seize ans, ce qui était vrai.

-Peut-être que tu ne fais pas ton âge mais ce truc te bousille la santé, répétais-je, en la regardant d'un mauvais œil inhaler cette substance illicite.

-On ne vit qu'une fois autant en profiter, fait-elle en haussant des épaules, alors que le serveur revint avec sa boisson.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette fille avait toujours le denier mot. Elle doit deviner ce que je pense car elle me sourit.

-Au fait, tu m'as dis que tu voulais me dire quelque chose. C'est quoi ? Lui demandais-je doucement, en buvant une petite gorgée de mon verre de limonade.

-Ah oui, murmure-t-elle en retirant doucement sa cigarette de sa bouche. C'est vrai…

-Bon, et bien c'est quoi ?

Elle expire de la fumée par ses narines avant de dire :

-Je crois que j'ai le béguin pour un gars.

-Toi ? Fais-je narquoise. T'es _attiré sexuellement_ ou t'as le béguin? Parce que depuis le temps que je te connais…

-Les deux.

-T'as aussi le béguin ? M'étonnais-je alors en relevant la tête. Tu plaisantes ?

-Et alors qu'est-ce ça peut bien faire ? Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-ça fait…bizarre, dis-je en souriant. Bellatrix Black, tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un, c'est aussi invraisemblable que si tu me disais que ton cousin Sirius tombait amoureux, lui aussi.

C'est vrai, Bellatrix, Sirius, Regulus et Narcissa étaient tous très beaux. Regulus et Sirius avaient pas mal de filles à leurs pieds. Et Narcissa et Bella avaient aussi pas mal de gars à leurs pieds.

Mais seuls Sirius et Bellatrix usaient de leurs charmes, ce qui faisait qu'ils collectionnaient les petites et petits amies.

Narcissa, elle était trop plongée dans ses études et Regulus était tout bonnement maladroit avec les filles…

Bellatrix hausse des épaules, en fixant un point invisible.

-Et c'est qui l'heureux élu ? Demandais-je d'un ton désinvolte. Ou le malheureux 'faut voir…

Bellatrix garde un instant le silence avant de dire :

-Lestrange.

Je fronce doucement les sourcils.

-Lestrange ? Lequel, celui qui est dans la même année que moi ou la tienne ?

-_Rodulphus _Lestrange. Précise-t-elle.

J'agrandis mes yeux d'horreur.

-_Rodulphus_ Lestrange ? Répétais-je d'une voix légèrement aigue.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Celui qui est dans la même année que moi ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Le frère de Rabastan Lestrange ? Répétais-je d'une voix plus aigue.

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête.

-C'est une blague ? Dis-je en la regardant, complètement ahurie.

Elle hoche négativement de la tête.

-Oh non Bella, marmonnais-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu peux pas me faire ça. Pas à moi !

-Pourquoi ? S'étonne ma meilleure amie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais t'as vu sa tête ?! Fais-je, en relevant la tête scandalisée.

-T'as vu la tienne ? Rigole Bellatrix.

Je la fusille du regard.

-Tu ne le trouves pas beau ? S'étonne-t-elle alors.

-Il me fait peur, si tu veux savoir, marmonnais-je.

-Arrête, me dit Bella en éclatant de rire.

-Sérieux, dis-je en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. Il a une de ces voix graves en plus. On dirait un croquemort.

-Bon, à part sa voix grave, il est beau.

Je hausse des épaules :

-Il a un gros nez, je trouve aussi et de grande oreilles. Et puis il a des dents trop écartées à mon goût.

-N'importe quoi, souffle Bellatrix, tout en souriant. Moi je le trouve canon.

-Chacun ses goûts, grimaçais-je.

-Et toi, dit-elle alors en pointant son index vers moi. Si on parlait de _tes_ goûts à _toi._

-Que veux-tu insinuer par là ? Marmonnais-je, alors, savant très bien ce qu'elle insinuait par là.

-Toi aussi tu dois bien avoir le béguin pour un type.

Ouais, ton cousin.

-Tu te trompes, fais-je d'une voix légèrement grave, tout en portant mon verre de limonade à mes lèvres, pour masquer mon trouble.

Bellatrix croise alors les bras.

-Tu vas me dire que tu n'es jamais sorti avec un gars même en dehors de l'école.

Je hausse des épaules. Si j'étais déjà sorti avec un gars en dehors de l'école.

-Arrête Audrey, s'esclaffe-t-elle alors. Jolie comme tu es ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas de petit ami. Tu devrais en avoir plusieurs même.

-C'est pas tellement mon truc Bella, dis-je en gigotant doucement sur ma chaise. En plus, mon père ne veut pas trop que je me mélange avec des histoires de garçons et tout le reste. Il veut d'abord que je me concentre sur mes études.

-Il a raison, approuve doucement Bellatrix. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu vas rester seule.

-Je suis bien seule, dis-je.

En plus c'était vrai…

-ça c'est toi qui le dis, murmure-t-elle en me regardant, sceptique.

Je m'apprêtais à protester quand elle lève le bras et l'agite tout en criant :

-Garçon, on voudrait la commande s'il vous plait !

-Déjà ? M'étonnais-je.

-Il est quinze heures quinze et Mère veut que je sois de retour à seize heures trente.

Je hoche doucement de la tête tout en sortant mon porte monnaie.

-Laisse, dit-elle alors en me stoppant dans mon geste.

-Quoi ?

-C'est moi qui t'es invitée, c'est moi paye l'addition, en plus j'tai fait poirauter onze minutes !

-Comme tu veux ! Dis-je en rangeant mon argent dans mon porte-monnaie.

Moi j'étais pas du genre à discuter. Elle voulait payer, elle payait ! Je n'en tirais que profit.

Le servant revient, et prend l'argent que lui donnait la jeune Black.

_-Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_Le livre des sorts et des enchantements (niveau 7)…_

Je lève les yeux vers Bellatrix, alors que elle-même parcourait sa liste des fournitures.

-Moi, pour _le livre des sorts et des enchantements, _il me faut le niveau 6. Marmonne-t-elle doucement.

-Evidemment, tu vas entrer en sixième année.

-De toute façon, Narcissa me donnera ses livres de sixième année, vu qu'elle a un an de plus que moi…

-Ah ouais c'est pas con ça, dis-je en hochant doucement de la tête.

Je lève alors les yeux de la feuille et parcours la librairie _Fleury et Bott _du regard.

Avec tout le monde qu'il y avait, on avait assez de mal à se déplacer sans bousculer plusieurs personnes.

-Toi aussi tu pourrais demander à John de te passer ses livres. Suggère Bella.

-Il les a tous balancé au feu, marmonnais-je. Il disait que ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il est qu'elle heure ? Lui demandais-je ensuite.

-Euh….attends, fait-elle en regardant sa montre. Il est 15h46.

-Qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite, murmurais-je doucement.

-Au fait Audrey, j'ai oublié de te dire. S'exclame Bellatrix.

-Oublié de me dire quoi ? M'étonnais-je tout en feuilletant un livre.

-J'organise une fête pour mon anniversaire', m'apprend-t-elle alors.

- T'as invité Rodulphus ?! Demandais-je aussitôt en me retournant vers elle, tout sourire.

-A ton avis, fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il a accepté ?

-Je n'ai aucune réponse pour l'instant. M'annonce-t-elle.

-Et elle a lieu quand cette fête ?

-Après demain à vingt-deux heures.

-Vingt-deux heures, rien que ça, rallais-je. Tes parents sont au courant ? Vu le nombre de fêtes que tu as organisé sans leur accord…

-Oui, ils sont au courant. D'ailleurs, je leur est demandé de nous laisser le manoir pour cette occasion.

-Ok, fais-je. J'en parlerai à John…

Mais un énorme fracas me coupe dans ma phrase. Je sursaute en même temps que Bellatrix.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !?!! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU LA !?!! Hurle ensuite une voix.

Il y a un silence, puis un grand cri intervient.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmure Bellatrix, alors qu'un nouveau grand silence se faisait dans la librairie et que tous les clients se dirigèrent vers l'origine de ce bruit.

Bellatrix et moi rejoignirent bientôt cette grande foule qui s'était réunie autour de…

-Oh ! S'esclaffe alors Bellatrix. Non mais j'y crois pas, regarde moi ça. Même en dehors de Poudlard ces deux imbéciles trouvent le moyen de se tabasser.

Alors que l'un des libraires essayait de les séparer, James Potter et Lucius Malefoy étaient entrain de se bagarrer façon moldue, plusieurs livres éparpillés autour d'eux.

Et juste à côté, se tenait Lily Evans, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air de profonde colère collé au visage.

Des gens murmuraient tout en les regardant, certains choqués et d'autres fascinés.

-Mais je vous en prie !! Crie le petit libraire, calmez-vous, calmez-vous !!!

Mais rien à faire. Lucius donna un bon crochet du droit à Potter qui pissa alors le sang. Mais Potter ne se laissa pas faire et donna lui aussi un violent coup de poing à Lucius qui fit valser celui-ci.

Des exclamations horrifiées se firent entendre alors que Bellatrix sourit.

-J'ai horreur du sang, marmonne alors le libraire pâle comme un linge, tout en détournant la tête.

-Oh lala, fais-je, légèrement inquiète, en regardant l'état de Potter et Lucius. La chemise blanche de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor était tachée de sang et Lucius, lui était blessé à l'arcade sourcilière et sa bouche était fendue.

-C'EST SCANDALEUX !! Crie alors une dame âgée en brandissant en l'air sa canne. SCANDALEUX !! Comment peut-on laisser de jeunes voyous faire une telle chose dans une librairie ? On aura tout vu moi j'vous dis ! SCANDALEUX ! Mais tous ça, c'est de la faute aux parents, moi j'vous dis. De mon temps, on élevait les enfants à coup de bâtons et fouets. La belle époque que j'vous dis.

-Fermez-là la mamie ! Crie le libraire, énervé. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'écrie la mamie, outragée, alors que Bellatrix se tordait de rire.

-J'vous ais dis de la fermer !

La vielle pose alors une main sur son cœur et tombe à la renverse. Mais personne ne semble s'en préoccuper.

Evans pousse alors un cri de rage et sort sa baguette. Elle la pointa ensuite sur Lucius et Potter. Elle fit une formule informulée et aussitôt, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent séparés de l'un de l'autre.

-Oh non, boude doucement Bellatrix. Le spectacle est fini.

-Non pas tout à fait, dis-je en souriant. Regarde.

-TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN CRETIN DOUBLE D'UN EGO SURDIMENSIONNE D'ARROGANCE !!!!! AVEC TES CONNERIES TU NOUS AS TOUS RIDICULISE !!

-Franchement Evans, marmonne Potter en essuyant son nez légèrement cassé. C'est toi qui nous ridiculises avec tes cris. Tu pourrais pas te taire ?

CLAAC !!

-Espèce d'abruti!!Crie Evans avant de partir telle une furie de la librairie.

Potter touche sa joue meurtrie par le soufflet d'Evans avant de pousser un grognement. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

-Les femmes ! Fait-il, alors. Tu les défends et elles, en guise de remerciement elles te foutent une taloche !! Toutes les mêmes…

Bellatrix éclate une nouvelle fois de rire, alors que je me permis de sourire. Puis, se fut autour de Potter de sortir furax de la bibliothèque.

Finalement, les clients recommencèrent leurs achats de livres, mais si quelques uns étaient toujours choqués. Le libraire, soulagé que la bagarre est cessée, s'essuie le front du revers de sa manche, tout en soufflant.

-Coucou ! Dit une voix derrière nous.

Bellatrix et moi nous retournions pour apercevoir Lucius. Ce dernier avait guéri ses blessures.

-On peut savoir la raison pour laquelle toi et Potter vous êtes bagarrés ? Demandais-je, alors.

Lucius sourit.

-Attends, laisse-nous deviner, fait Bellatrix en souriant aussi. Je parie que tu as du traiter Evans de Sang-De-Bourbe et que Potter l'a défendu. Ou un truc de ce genre…

-Ouais, c'est pour ça, dit Lucius en éclatant de rire.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de la traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça m'a échappé, glousse Lucius alors que Bellatrix éclatait de rire.

Je lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Je n'aimais pas trop quand Evan, Lucius, Rogue et toute la clique traitaient les autres de Sang-De-Bourbe. Je trouvais nul de cataloguer les gens par rapport à leurs origines.

En plus, il était rare maintenant qu'une famille de sorciers soit vraiment pure. C'est vrai, il y avait presque toujours du sang moldu quelque part. Ma famille, la famille Amanti, faisait partie de ces familles que l'on appelait _toujours_ noble et _toujours_ pure comme la famille Black, Malefoy et toutes les autres. Et pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas que ma mère soit sang-mêlé.

L'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grande tante de Lucius, Yvonna Malefoy était sang-mêlé elle aussi, *. Mais ça, tout le monde oubliait de le préciser.

C'était pitoyable.

-Au fait Bella, dit Lucius. Je serai là pour ta fête d'anniversaire.

-C'est vrai ? Merci Lucius ! Dit la jolie Black en se jetant au cou du blond rasé.

-Et toi tu seras là ? Me demande-t-il, tout en essayant de se débarrasser de l'emprise de Bellatrix.

Je hausse des épaules.

-Je verrai. Et puis, comme cette imbécile vient juste de me prévenir à deux jours de la fête.

Bellatrix me fait un sourire d'excuse.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, proteste-t-elle doucement.

Je ne dis rien, puis je me souvins que demain, Sirius et mon frère allaient à leur match de Quidditch. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais passer la soirée seule. Et j'avais horreur d'être seule la nuit dans notre grand manoir.

Ça me faisait peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande Lucius en apercevant la tête que je faisais.

-Rien à part que…Bella ! M'écriais-je en suite en me tournant vers ma meilleure amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonne-t-elle, alors.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir chez moi demain soir?!

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Je veux bien, mais pourquoi tu…

-Parce que demain soir, mon frère et ton cousin vont au match de Quidditch tous les deux à vingt heures. Donc, je serais seule au manoir et je n'aime pas dormir toute seule dans cet immense manoir.

-Oh, la petite Audrey a peur de dormir toute seule dans le noir, se moque Lucius, alors que Bella éclate de rire.

Je leur tire la langue et frappe doucement Lucius sur la tête.

-Ok, y a pas de problème, me fait Bellatrix. Je viendrais demain vers les cours de dix neuf heures trente.

-Merci, lui dis-je avec un gros sourire.

-Bon, venez on s'en va d'ici, dit Lucius. A moins que vous ne vouliez acheter d'autres trucs ?

-Non c'est bon, on va y aller, marmonne Bellatrix.

_Le lendemain au manoir : 13h30 pm_

-Audrey je sais que t'es conne, pas la peine de me le faire sentir !

Vexée, je tourne la tête vers mon frère.

-Bah ouais ! Se justifie-t-il, en levant les mains. Ça fait quatre fois que je te dis la même chose et t'es même pas capable de me le répéter ! Alors je répète ma question : Quelle essence permet de réparer ou soigner rapidement les plaies ouvertes ?

J'ouvre la bouche prête à dire quelque chose mais la referme, oubliant ce que je voulais dire.

-Mais c'est pas vrai…souffle John, au bord des larmes et en refermant son livre de Potions, exaspéré. 7fois_, _Audrey,_ 7 fois_ que je te répète _la même chose _!

-Mais j'ai oublié et en…

-L'ESSENCE DE DICTAME !! C'EST L'ESSENCE DE DICTAME QUI PERMET DE SOIGNER LES PLAIES OUVERTES !! Hurle alors John, en jetant violemment son livre sur le bureau, ce qui fit un fracas énorme.

Evidemment, je sursautais.

-Aaaaah…fais-je d'une petite voix, tout en me tassant sur ma chaise. L'essence de Dictame.

-Aaaaah, m'imite-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse.

-Bon aller moi j'y vais là, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise de bureau. J'ai rendez-vous avec…

-Et moi alors ?! Je fais comment pour réviser ?

-T'a qu'à demander à Black. Marmonne-t-il agacé.

-A Black ? M'étonnais-je. Mais…

-En plus ça tombe bien, il va entrer en même temps que toi en 7ème année. Il est sûrement plus doué que moi pour t'expliquer les Potions. Et peut-être sera-t-il plus patient ! Parce que moi, ça y est j'ai ma dose de conneries, là !

Je décide de bouder, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et fronçant les sourcils tout en fixant le sol.

-Arrête, hein ? Me prévient-il en prenant une de ses vestes en cuir, accrochée sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Arrête de bouder parce qu'en plus tu…

-Oui mais Black il est jamais là, le coupais-je en tapant le sol de mes pieds, telle une gamine de deux ans. Il est tout le temps parti.

Et c'était vrai. 'Fallait toujours qu'il sorte dehors, soit pour aller chez Potter ou avoir des rendez-vous avec des filles.

A croire qu'il oubliait qu'il sortait avec Porter.

-Bah t'as qu'à lui demander quand il est là. 'Pas bien compliqué.

Je pousse un soupire. C'était pas la peine de discuter avec cet homme.

-Tu vas où ? Demandais-je finalement, en le regardant enfiler sa veste.

-Au ministère. Tu sais très bien que Père veut que je trouve un poste là-bas.

Je hoche doucement la tête.

-Au fait, c'est à quelle heure déjà que vous partez à votre match de Quidditch ce soir ?

-Vingt heures.

-Tu sais, comme je serais seule ce soir, j'ai demandé à Bellatrix de venir dormir à au manoir. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-De toute façon, que cela me dérange ou non, tu l'as déjà invitée.

Je souris doucement.

-Et puis, ce n'est à moi qui 'faut poser la question si cela me dérange ou non de l'avoir invitée, mais à Sirius. Vu « l'amour qu'il porte à sa cousine chérie »…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dirais. Dis-je en hochant la tête. Je lui dirais.

Trente minutes plus tard, alors que John était partit au Ministère, Sirius était revenu de son « rendez-vous galant ». Évidemment, il fallait que je le prévienne de l'arrivée de sa cousine chérie ce soir. Et sa réaction n'a pas été tellement compliquée à deviner…

-TU PLAISANTES ?!!!!

-Black arrête de crier !

-Comment ça arrête de crier ?!! Hurle Sirius, ahuri et furieux. Tu sais très bien que cette fille et moi on n'arrive pas à se blairer !

-Et tu sais très bien que cette fille est _ma meilleure amie._

-Et alors ? S'indigne le beau brun, au bord de la suffocation. James aussi et mon meilleur ami et pourtant je ne l'invite pas ici !!

-Ah bah ça mon vieux, t'as plutôt intérêt. Hors de questions que tu me ramènes la grosse tête de Potter par ici.

-Et hors de questions que tu fasses venir l'autre toxico par ici. Dit Sirius sur le même ton, en croisant ses bras assez musclé sur sa poitrine.

-Toxico ? M'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cette fille fume comme pas possible ! Alors hors de question qu'elle vienne nous polluer l'air !

-Oh ça va ! Murmurais-je en levant les yeux au ciel …Je pourrais toujours lui demander de ne pas fumer pendant son séjour ici. Et puis on chez moi ici ! J'invite qui je veux !!

-Ce manoir est aussi à John, rétorque Sirius alors triomphant.

-Je lui demandé et il est d'accord. Après tout, Bellatrix est aussi son amie.

-Oh le salaud, s'étouffe alors Sirius. Il a pas osé !

-Eh ! Dis-je, faussement choquée. C'est de mon frère dont tu parles. Et puis de toute façon, quand elle arrivera ici ce soir à 19h30, bah vous serez déjà partis pour arriver à l'heure à votre match.

-Oui, mais tu m'as préciser qu'elle dormait ici. Donc demain matin, quand je me réveillerai, je la verrai sa grosse tête !

-Bah tu la regardes pas, c'est tout.

-Arrête tes conneries Amanti. Sa tronche est assez difficile à esquiver du regard.

-Oh et puis merde à la fin ! M'exclamais-je, alors. Tu seras bien obligé de faire un effort maintenant. C'est trop tard, elle vient ici. Et 'pis, si t'es pas content, va te faire fou…

-Ok, ok ! Me coupe Sirius, exaspéré et voyant très bien qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Euh…Où ton « très cher frère » John ?

-Il est partit au Ministère, dis-je simplement en me levant de l'un des canapés de notre salon, alors que Sirius se trouvait debout devant moi.

-Il reste de la bouffe à manger dans le frigo ? Me demande celui-ci en poussant un bâillement.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je, irritée. T'es pas parti manger un morceau avec ta _conquête _?

-Oh, fait alors Sirius, un air soudain coquin au visage. On était plutôt occupé à faire _autre_ _chose_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tout en essayant d'adopter un air d'ennui, alors qu'au fond, je bouillonnai de jalousie et d'amertume.

-Il y reste encore les trois parts de la pizza qu'on acheté hier si tu veux. Dis-je en haussant doucement des épaules.

-Ok merci, murmure-t-il en s'étirant.

-Bon, bah moi j'te laisse. Dis-je, en sortant du salon pour me diriger dans ma chambre.

Arrivée dans celle-ci, j'entends un grésillement.

Surprise, je cherche la source de ce bruit. Et mon regard tombe sur ma petite cheminée.

Je pousse un petit cri de surprise, mais finit par souffler soulagée lorsque je vois le visage de ma mère parmi les flammes de ma cheminée.

-Et bien, dit-elle faussement courroucée. Je te fais si peur que ça ?

-Non, dis-je en rigolant, la main toujours sur le cœur, tout en m'approchant de ma cheminée pour m'agenouiller en face. J'ai juste été surprise, c'est tout...ça fait plaisir de te revoir après tous ces jours sans toi, m'man. Fais-je finalement avec un sourire tendre à intention de celle-ci. Tu me manques.

-Je te manque ? Dit-elle en rigolant. Arrête tes bêtises, je suis juste chez ta tante qui habite à côté de chez nous.

-A côté, a côté… T'es gentille toi. Il nous faut deux heures pour arriver chez elle. Marmonnais-je. Et encore ça, c'est quand on prend la voiture de John, alors à pieds…

Ma mère sourit et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Sinon, ma puce, comment va ton frère ?

-John ? Oh, il va bien…D'ailleurs là il est partit au Ministère. Eh ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ce matin ? M'écriais-je ensuite.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait _encore_ ? Soupire-t-elle.

-Il a invité Sirius à aller à un match de Quidditch avec lui mais pas moi.

-…Et ?

-Bah c'est pas juste !

-Oh, arrête tes gamineries Audrey. S'exaspère maman. Toi, la semaine dernière tu es très bien partit chez ton oncle Alphonse sans lui. Et tu sais très bien que John adore cet oncle. Mais il ne t'en a pas voulu pour autant.

-Oui mais aller chez l'oncle Alphonse et aller à un match de Quidditch c'est pas pareil. Dis-je doucement.

Mon oncle Alphonse était ici en Grande-Bretagne pour un voyage d'affaire. Car en vérité, il vivait en France à Paris avec sa femme et sa fille. Il était le frère de mon Père. Son grand frère plus exactement. Et John et moi l'adorions. Sa femme, elle était d'origine moldue et s'appelait Nathalie. Et cette union n'avait pas tellement plus à notre Père (vu qu'il est Mangemort et anti-moldu maintenant, car avant il ne l'était pas). Depuis ce jour, ils ne se parlaient plus. Comme John et moi, Alphonse trouvait ridicule de classer les personnes par rapport à leurs origines.

Leur fille, c'est-à-dire notre cousine, s'appelait Aïsaeh et avait deux ans de moins que moi. Elle faisait ses études à Beauxbâtons en sixième année. Et cette cousine, aussi je l'adorais.

Je l'aimais autant que John. J'aimais aussi quand elle venait passer ses vacances chez moi et qu'on rigolait ensemble. Ça devait faire un an que je ne l'avais plus vu. Et elle me manquait énormément.

Malgré le fait que mon Père et son frère ne s'entendent pas, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de Nathalie et de ma mère. Elles étaient comme deux vielles sœurs. C'est pour ça que depuis que je suis petite, je vais quelques fois passer mes vacances chez eux en France ce qui fait que je sais maîtriser cette langue si compliquée. Je m'y connais aussi en ce qui

concerne les Moldues, leur mode de vie et tout le reste…

-Et Sirius, Me demande ensuite maman. Il va bien ?

-Ouais, à part le fait que lui et John m'emmerde.

Elle me lance un regard d'avertissement.

-A part le fait que lui et John m'importunent. Rectifias-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je préfère, dit ma mère en souriant.

-Et puis, comme lui et John vont à leur match, bah j'ai invité Bella à la maison.

-Bellatrix, fait ma mère, songeuse. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu d'ailleurs cette petite. Et comment a réagi Sirius lorsque tu lui en as parlé ?

-Bah, plutôt mal, grimaçais-je doucement.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, rigole maman.

Je hoche doucement la tête.

-Au fait, est-ce que tante Laurine va bien ? Demandais-je, après un instant de silence.

-Oh oui, dit-elle alors en hochant la tête un gros sourire aux lèvres. Très bien. Elle parait plus resplendissante que jamais. D'ailleurs elle te t'embrasse très fort.

-Chouette. Tu lui diras que moi aussi.

-Elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre comme quoi le bébé lui donne sans cesse des coups dans le ventre.

-La pauvre, souriais-je, doucement.

-Ça peut faire mal, oui, mais c'est surtout désagréable. Et je le dis en connaissance de cause, ajoute-elle, en me regardant avec malice.

-Eh ! M'exclamais-je en éclatant de rire. Parce que je t'en donnais moi ?

-Comme tous les autres Audrey. Mais il faut avouer que j'ai plus souffert en mettant John au monde qu'avec toi.

-Tu m'étonnes, avec sa grosse tête, rigolais-je.

Voilà ce que j'adorais avec ma mère. Nos discussions, comme si nous étions des meilleures amies, alors que nous ne sommes que Mère et fille. Mais malgré ça, je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie, mon journal intime. Je rigolais avec elle, partageait tout avec elle. Je l'aimais tellement.

Pour moi, c'était la mère idéale.

-Mais tu devrais voir le ventre de ta tante, me dit-elle. Une vraie montgolfière.

-T'abuses un peu M'man, souriais-je.

C'est alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Sirius. Je pivotais ma tête dans sa direction en même temps que ma mère.

Sirius avait troqué sa chemise noire ainsi que son jean pour mettre à la place un t-shirt noir (qui moulait assez bien son corps) et un pantalon blanc. Il tenait dans sa main une assiette contenant les trois parts de pizza.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-je alors d'un ton tranchant.

-Oh, relax, dit-il, légèrement surpris face à ma réaction. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu voulais une part de pizza ?

-Non, j'en veux pas, j'en ai déjà mangé bien avant que tu ne viennes.

Mais il ne m'écoutait et regardait ma cheminée en souriant :

-Ah bonjour Mrs Amanti ! Dit-il, en la saluant d'un signe de tête.

-Bonjour Sirius, répond la Mrs Amanti en question. Comment vas-tu ?

-Tranquille, tranquille et vous ?

-ça va, ça va, dis-je alors en coupant ma mère dans son élan. Elle va très bien. Tu peux repartir maintenant !

-Hulya ! S'indigne mon homonyme, alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. Ne lui parle pas comme ça, il est venu te proposer gentiment une part de pizza et toi tu…

-Vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Amanti, la coupe aussi Sirius en me dévisageant, légèrement moqueur. Je suis habitué aux sauts d'humeur de votre fille.

-N'importe quoi, soufflais-je, en regardant mes ongles.

-Bon, je vous laisse, ajoute Sirius. Il faut que je revoie mes cours pour la rentrée.

-Bah vas-y !

-Très bien, va-y dans ce cas, dit maman, en me fusillant du regard. D'ailleurs toi, ajoute-t-elle en pivotant sa tête vers moi. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger ta chambre et d'apprendre tes leçons. La rentrée est pour bientôt.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, me coupe-t-elle, tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire. Dépêche-toi. Moi il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller chercher Laurine chez le docteur.

-Ok, marmonnais-je en me levant douloureusement du sol. Dans ce cas, à plus maman.

-Mhm…et n'oublie pas de ranger ta chambre !

-Oui, MAMAN !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Saluuuut ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Ça va ? Ça fait longtemps dis-moi !

-Arrête Audrey, on s'est vu hier !

J'éclate de rire et serre Bellatrix dans mes bras, tandis que les garçons étaient toujours au salon et se préparaient pour leur match.

-C'est cool que tu sois venue dormir ici, dis-je, tandis qu'elle entrait un sac à la main et que je fermais la porte. J'en connais un qui va être content de te voir ici.

Nous avançons alors toutes deux au salon.

-Tu crois que se sont les Canons de Chudley qui vont gagner le match ? Demande la voix de Sirius.

-Je crois pas, j'en suis sur ! Rétorque mon frère. T'as vu ses joueurs?! Y a Wright, Davinson, Freycht…

-ça c'est toi qui le dit. Mais Wright peut très bien attraper le vif d'or, sans faire gagner son équipe pour autant ! Fait Sirius, en souriant, sur de lui.

-Impossible, soupire John. Wright est le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps.

-Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer ? M'exaspérais-je alors, en voyant Sirius et mon frère toujours assis sur le canapé entrain de discuter Quidditch. Au lieu de dire sans savoir qui va remporter ce match, dépêchez-vous de vous préparez et foutez le camp !

Ils lèvent tous deux la tête vers nous, tandis que le sourire de Sirius s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il vit…

-Tiens salut Bellatrix, dit mon frère en se levant pour faire la bise à l'invitée.

-Salut, lui répond-t-elle avec un grand sourire légèrement aguicheur (elle en a aussi pincé pour mon frère). Ça va ?

-Tranquille et toi ?

-Idem.

Puis elle tourne la tête vers la personne qui restait et son sourire s'effaça à son tour.

Sirius, lui dévisagea sa cousine avec dégoût et mépris, tandis qu'elle fit de même.

Y a de la haine dans l'air !

…

Ok, c'était pas marrant.

-Tu pourrais comme même lever tes fesses de ce canapé pour saluer ta cousine, dis-je alors, légèrement indignée.

-Aucune envie de le faire !!

-Black…soufflais-je, exaspérée.

-Laisse tomber Audrey, dit Bellatrix en fixant Sirius d'un air froid et méprisant. Ce type restera toujours aussi mal élevé malgré l'éducation et l'amour que sa pauvre mère lui a donné.

-L'éducation et l'amour que ma… tu te fous de moi là ? S'écrie Sirius scandalisé.

-J'ai l'air de me foutre de toi ? Fait à son tour Bellatrix en le regardant avec colère. Après tout ce que tes parents ont pu faire pour toi. Tu les trahis en étant à Gryffondor et en traînant avec des types comme Potter, Pettigrow et tous ces autres tarés là ! Ta mère a raison, tu es la honte de la famille Black !

-La ferme !! Tu crois que les personnes avec qui tu traînent elles ne sont pas tarées !?! Tous des futurs mangemorts en puissance pour être au service de Voldemort !

-Eh ! Fais-je, choquée, tandis que Bellatrix donnait l'impression d'avoir de la fumée qui sortait des narines. Tu m'insultes là.

Ils se tournent tous vers moi :

-De un, je suis pas tarée. (Toussotement de mon frère) Et de deux, y a peu de chances que je devienne Mangemort.

Je me tourne alors vers Bella qui fixait d'un regard assassin le type qui lui servait de cousin.

-Très bien, dis-je alors en claquant des mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres, décidant de rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Maintenant que tout le monde est content, toi tu viens dans ma chambre.

Je prends alors Bellatrix par le poignet et l'entraîne hors du salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui, peut m'énerver ce type !! Grogne-t-elle rageusement.

-Je te rappelle que ce type est ton cousin.

-Je sais, je sais ! Ce fait est assez difficile à accepter de ma personne alors n'en rajoute pas !

-C'est ton cousin, c'est ton cousin ! Moi j'y peux rien, dis-je en haussant des épaules, tandis que j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour que nous rentrions dans celle-ci.

-Mais, tu m'as pas dis qu'ils allaient à un match de Quidditch là ?

-Si si, ils vont y aller. Mais ils veulent d'abord manger.

Bellatrix pénètre dans la chambre et sourit :

-ça fait longtemps que je suis plus venue chez toi, me fait-elle, alors.

-ça fait…deux ans ouais. Deux ans…Mais de toute façon…rien n'a changé.

-Je vois ça, sourit-elle en continuant pourtant d'observer ma chambre.

Tandis que je posais ses affaires juste à côté de mon lit, Bellatrix enlevait sa cape noire et la posa sur le bord d'une de mes chaises.

-Narcissa va bien ? Demandais-je distraitement.

-Ouais, à part qu'elle commence sérieusement à me gonfler !!

-Pourquoi ?

-Depuis que mademoiselle est devenue prefet-en-chef, elle se croit permis de TOUT !! Alors déjà que c'est la chouchoute suprême des parents…Là c'est encore pire. Narcissa par là, Narcissa par-ci, Narcissa elle a fait ça…Et moi c'est : Bellatrix est vraiment indisciplinée, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas héritée de l'intelligence de sa sœur… J'en ai marre !!

Je souris, tout en secouant la tête. Narcissa, en effet était la fille préférée de la famille de Bellatrix. Enfin d'un côté, quand on voyait les notes qu'elle leur ramenait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Alors que Bellatrix, elle était connue pour toutes les conneries qu'elle faisait au collège.

La porte s'ouvrit sur John. Bellatrix et moi, tournons la tête vers lui.

-Vous partez ? Demandais-je alors.

-Bah ouais, nous apprend-t-il, alors. Il est dix-neuf trente.

-Ok, dis-je, doucement. Bon match.

-Salut, dit doucement Bellatrix, en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

-A toute, ouais, répond mon frère en nous souriant et en sortant par la suite de la chambre.

-Les salauds, marmonne alors Bellatrix. Ils vont à un math de Quidditch et ils ne pensent même pas à toi pour les accompagner.

-Oh, tu sais, d'un côté je suis contente de ne pas les accompagner. Déjà, les deux équipes qui s'affrontent sont deux équipes de Quidditch que je n'aime pas, et en plus, connaissant ton cousin et mon frère, je suis sure qu'ils traîneront dans les parages à la recherche de femelles avec qui ils pourront passer la nuit. Et franchement, les assister pendant qu'ils sortent leurs gros baratins de dragueur…

-C'est pas ton truc, me termine Bellatrix, souriante.

-C'est toute à fait ça. Souriais-je à mon tour.

-Eh ! Dit-elle, soudain. J'ai ramené une cassette moldue.

-Une cassette ?

-Ouais, pour regarder un film, quoi, s'explique-t-elle.

-Ah ouais, ok. Et c'est quoi ?

-Un film d'horreur !

-Un film d'horreur, répétais-je, légèrement déstabilisée. Vrai…Vraiment ?

Perso, les films d'horreur, ce n'était pas trop mon truc. Mon dernier souvenir de film d'horreur remontait lors de mes six ans et ce film s'appelait Jack l'éventreur.

Vous devez tous connaître, c'est une histoire moldue, mais en plus de ça vraie et qui c'est passée en Angleterre.

Et ce film, malgré les onze années écoulées, continue toujours à me faire aussi peur.

-Ouais ! S'exclame-t-elle tout sourire, tandis que je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Attends, fait-elle soudain, en me regardant, surprise. Me dis pas que t'as les chocottes ?

-Moi ?! M'écriais-je alors, faussement surprise. Avoir peur ?! Attends, tu te fiches de moi là ? T'oublies à qui tu t'adresses ma petite. Audrey Amanti n'a jamais peur.

-Ouais...marmonne Bella, en se grattant le menton et en faisant mine de réfléchir. C'est peut-être pour ça que _Audrey Amanti_ a absolument tenu à ce que je vienne dormir ici ce soir. C'est sur que dormir toute seule dans un grand manoir ça fait peur.

-Bah au lieu de parler, si tu me montrais ta fameuse cassette d'horreur, tiens, dis-je, en la fusillant du regard.

Elle sourit, se leva de mon lit et se dirigea vers son sac de séjour. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur, balança ses objets et ses vêtements de tous les côtés puis…après quinze minutes de recherches, en sortit la fameuse cassette.

-C'est ça, dit-elle triomphante en l'agitant sous mon nez.

-Halloween ? Lisais-je, en regardant la cassette.

-Ouais, Halloween*.

-Attends, c'est ça ta cassette d'horreur ? _Halloween ?_

J'éclate alors brusquement de rire sous son regard surpris.

-Et…c'…c'est quoi l'histoire ? Des ci…citrouilles géantes qui viennent envahir la …terre ? Suffoquais-je, en rigolant toujours comme une bossue.

-C'est une histoire moldue, m'apprend-t-elle calmement, en venant retrouver sa place sur mon lit, tout en tenant la casette dans ses bras. Ne te fie pas au titre de cette cassette ma belle, car tu risques d'être surprise.

-Ouais, surprise de voir des citrouilles géantes sortir de la télé en nous menaçant avec des couteaux ! Continuais-je, toujours dans mon délire.

Bellatrix lève les yeux au ciel.

-Une imbécile naît imbécile et meurt imbécile. Soupire-t-elle.

-Eh ! M'indignais-je en arrêtant de rigoler. Tu parles de moi, là ?

-Non, non à la chaise qui se trouve juste derrière toi.

-Ne traites pas ma pauvre chaise d'imbécile, elle ne t'a rien fait ! Fais-je, faussement triste en tenant la chaise en question dans mes bras.

Bellatrix, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée, lève les yeux au ciel.

J'éclate une nouvelle fois de rire, puis me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre pour en sortir.

-Tu vas où ? Me demande Bellatrix.

-Dans la cuisine, répondis-je en me dirigeant justement vers celle-ci. 'Vais chercher du pop-corn.

Si toute fois il y en avait, car connaissant Sirius et John, je ne serais pas étonnée de voir la grande boîte de pop-corn (que j'avais achetée hier) vide.

…Et elle était vide.

-Et merde ! Criais-je, énervée en tapant violement sur la table de la cuisine. Les salauds, les salauds !! J'ai simplement acheté cette boîte _hier matin. Hier _!!

-Tout va bien ? Me demande Bellatrix depuis ma chambre.

-Ouais, tout va bien, répondis-je, sarcastique. Tout va _merveilleusement _bien.

Je pousse par la suite un soupir rageur et me promettais d'en toucher deux mots à Sirius et mon frère le lendemain.

Finalement, pestant toujours contre les deux goinfres, je décide de sortit deux canettes d'_Apple Burnt_, deux hamburger et deux glaces à la vanille.

_L'Apple Burnt_ est une boisson alcoolisée assez forte et qui avait pour goût celui de la pomme granny Smith. C'était l'une de mes boissons alcoolisée préférée.

Chargée de toutes ses victuailles, je me dirige vers ma chambre, en ouvre la chambre et pousse un petit cri de surprise. Bellatrix avait déjà installée l'ambiance macabre de la soirée. Elle avait éteint la grande lumière de ma chambre, fermé les rideaux, et allumé ma petite télé, posée sur une commode. En gros, il faisait tout noir.

-Bellatrix, c'est quoi ce cirque là ? Dis-je, en entrant dans la chambre à l'aveuglette et en évitant de tomber sur quoique ce soit.

-Bah c'est pour mettre l'ambiance, me répond-t-elle, allongée sur le lit. Mais on dirait qui manque quelque chose…ajoute telle, pensive.

-Non, t'a rien oublié, à part qu'on est des humains et qu'on a besoin d'air pour vivre, rien que ça ! Raillais-je.

-Ah, j'avais oublié, sourie-t-elle, stupidement et en se levant pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Voilà !

Je lève à mon tour les yeux au ciel et dépose délicatement le plateau rempli de nourriture sur le lit.

Bellatrix me tend la cassette Halloween que je mets dans mon magnétoscope.

-Il dure longtemps le film ? Demandais-je, en appuyant sur le bouton play.

-Deux heures et demie à tout casser, me répond-t-elle doucement, en ouvrant déjà sa canette d'alcool.

-Ah ouais, comme même, chuchotais-je en venant m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle hoche doucement la tête. J'ouvre à mon tour ma canette et la porte à mes lèvres, quand la musique du film débuta avec résonance dans la chambre, ce qui me fit sursauter et renverser un peu de boisson sur mon haut.

Bellatrix rigole, moqueuse.

-Mademoiselle _Audrey Amanti _aurait-elle…peur ? Demande-t-elle, narquoise.

-Arrête tes conneries, marmonnais-je en m'essuyant. C'est juste la musique qui m'a surprise.

-Mhm hum…marmonne-elle, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

Puis, on voit sur l'écran, le titre du film écrit en rouge, Halloween, et on voit un homme grand, habillé en noir, portant un masque en latex, couvert de sang et de déchirure, et tenant un couteau de cuisine à la main…

Ok, je crois qu'à ce stade là, je peux être sure que ce n'est pas l'histoire de citrouilles géantes qui viennent envahir la Terre…

* * *

_**Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre !!**_

_**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et de me dire ce que vous en pensez !! Merci et au chapitre prochain.**_

_**Bye ;) £**_

_**Halloween : C'est un film d'horreur réalisé par Rob Zombie.**_


	5. Everythings just wonderful

**Salut! Désolée du retard que j'ai mis avant de vous poster ce chapitre**

**Mais voilà quoi, entre les cours, la famille et tout le reste, je n'ai plus de temps à consacrer à mes loisirs et surtout à terminer des chapitres **

**dans un temps raisonnable!**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous continuerez à suivre ma fic. **

**Remerciements à:**

_RUBIKA666_

_Violine_

_Azura Cavendish_

**ainsi qu'à **_Meeloo _**pour leurs reviews.**

**Bonne Lecture à vous, bizou!**

**£.**

Nda: Le titre du chapitre n'a rien avoir avec son contenu, c'est juste le titre de la musique (dont l'auteur est Lily Allen pour les curieux) sur lequel j'avais écrit ce chapitre. Mais comme je n'avais pas d'idée pour le titre j'ai mis celui-ci. Lorsque j'en trouverai adéquat à ce chapitre, je le mettrais.

* * *

**C****hapitre 5 : _Everythings just wonderful_**

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse de me réveiller ce matin. Car franchement, ma nuit a été horrible. Bellatrix avait raison, je n'aurais pas du me fier au titre de sa cassette Halloween, car c'était tout sauf l'histoire de citrouilles qui venaient envahir la terre, non, mais plutôt l'histoire d'un type complètement malade, portant un masque de latex, muni d'un couteau de cuisine et se mettant à tuer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Evidemment, comme n'importe qui j'avais ma fierté, et c'est pourquoi ce matin lorsque Bellatrix avec le même sourire arrogant et moqueur de son cousin, me demanda si j'avais bien dormi…je lui répondis :

-Mais évidemment ! Pourquoi aurais-je mal dormi ? A cause de ton film, pfft…Je crois que t'as oublié à qui tu t'adressais !

Ouais, elle s'adressait à Audrey Amanti, bientôt âgée dix-sept ans et sûrement la fille la plus peureuse qui lui ait été donné de connaître…

-Pourtant tu devrais voir ta tête, insista-t-elle, tandis que nous étions toutes deux assises sur le canapé du salon, bol de céréales en main. On dirait que t'as pas dormi de la nuit.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? Soupirais-je, tout en lisant la gazette du jour.

-Elle est bizarre…

-Eh ! Dit alors une voix indignée, tandis que je m'apprêtais à répondre. N'insulte pas la tête de ma sœur.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Rigole Bellatrix, tandis que John se ramena au salon, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir.

-Parce qu'elle me ressemble, donc si t'insulte sa tête, c'est comme si t'insultait la mienne.

Il pousse ensuite un long bâillement, et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser sur le front comme il le faisait tous les matins, mais lorsque je lève la tête vers lui, il pousse un cri d'horreur pas très viril et s'éloigne de moi, apeuré.

-Quoi ?!!! M'écriais-je alarmée, tandis que Bellatrix, surprise par ce cri recracha la moitié de son déjeuner.

-Putain… mais t…tu devrais voir ta tête, balbutie-t-il, en me regardant comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète.

- Mais qu'est-vous avez tous avec ma tête ce matin ?! M'exaspérais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Elle est bizarre ! Scandent alors mon frère et Bellatrix.

-La tête de qui est bizarre ? Retentit une deuxième voix.

-Super, il ne manquait plus que celui-là, grommelle alors Bellatrix.

-Ma tête, répondis-je à Sirius, qui arriva vêtu d'une chemise bleu ciel et d'un pantalon blanc.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et me fixa craintif.

-Tu sais que les crèmes de jour ça existe Amanti. Parce que déjà qu'au naturel, ta tête elle est pas terrible…

John éclate de rire, alors que je lance un regard noir à Sirius tandis qu'il souriait. Puis je tourne la tête et là… je surprends Bellatrix entrain de mater le beau torse nu et assez musclé de mon frère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement. Cette fille ne changerait jamais. Elle dit être tombée « amoureuse » de Lestrange (j'ai toujours du mal à y croire d'ailleurs), et la voilà qui se met à mater le frangin de son amie. Mais bon, mon frère sans être un pur canon arrivait à ce que toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras.

Mais lorsque celle-ci détache son regard de mon frère pour le poser sur moi et qu'elle s'aperçoit que je l'observais, elle rougit aussitôt, gênée de s'être fait prendre.

Quant à moi, je pousse un soupire amusé mais également exaspéré.

-Sérieusement, continue alors John en engouffrant dans sa bouche un si énorme morceau de pain, que je fus étonnée de ne pas le voir s'écrouler sur le sol, mort étouffé. Tu devrais remédier à ta face. Tu peux pas sortir avec cette tête dehors, ça serait un crime.

Légèrement agacée et bien décidée à voir à quoi ressemblait mon visage, je repose mon bol de céréales sur la table et laisse seuls au salon mon frère et Bella. Certes, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit mais tête ne pouvait être si horrible que ça…Mais c'est vrai qu'en me réveillant, je n'y avais pas fait attention et avait foncée à la cuisine, à cause de mon ventre qui criait cours vers ma chambre et rentre à l'intérieur, je m'approche du miroir et c'est à mon tour de pousser un peau était tirée, mes paupières plus lourdes que celles de Bellatrix, et j'avais des cernes énormes autour des yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une personne puisse battre Remus Lupin en matière de cernes, et je n'aurais jamais cru que cette personne, ça soit moi ! Mes cheveux étaient aussi dans un désordre incroyable.

Et dire que Sirius m'avait vu avec cette tête. Aussitôt, à cette pensée assez...ou du moins carrément honteuse (il fallait l'avouer), des rougeurs s'installèrent sur mes joues.

-Tu fais peur, hein, murmure une voix toute proche de mon oreille qui me fit sursauter.

Je rougis voir si ce n'est plus lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Il éclate de rire et je le fusille du regard par l'intermédiaire du miroir, alors que la gêne s'emparait de moi.

-Dis-moi ? Fait-il ensuite, en continuant de me fixer à travers le miroir. Qu'est-ce ma cousine et toi avaient bien fait pour que t'es cette tête ?

-On a regardé un film d'horreur, marmonnais-je, en évitant son regard d'acier tout en fouillant frénétiquement dans les petites armoires placées au dessus de mon miroir à la quête d'une des fameuses crème pour le visage que maman m'avaient achetées. Moi qui trouvais ça ridicule, je crois que là, elle m'avait rendu un grand service.

-Et c'est ce film qui t'a mise dans cet état ? S'étonne le beau ténébreux en redoublant d'hilarité.

-Oui et alors ?!! Avouais-je finalement en me retournant vers lui, agacée.

-Avoir peur d'un film d'horreur est pathétique Amanti. Dit-il en souriant. Rectification : _tu_ es pathétique.

-Si t'aurais vu le film d'horreur en question toi aussi t'aurais eu peur _Black_ ! Me défendis-je en enfonçant un doigt dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, amusé de ma réaction. Et puis sors de ma chambre !!

-AHA !! Hurle alors une voix derrière nous. J'étais sure que t'avais peur du film ! J'en étais sure !! J'avais raison !! Avec tes faux airs de _Mademoiselle-j'ai-peur-de-rien_ là, tu croyais m'avoir hein ?!

Je pousse un soupire rageur, me sépare de Sirius, m'empare de la crème et sors de ma chambre tandis que Bellatrix continue de crier : « j'avais raison, j'avais raison » sous le regard énervé de son cousin…En chemin, je croise John mangeant une banane :

-Pourquoi t'as crié toute à l'heure ? Me demande-t-il tout en me prenant la crème des mains.

-Parce qu'elle a vu son reflet dans le miroir, voilà pourquoi ! Lui répond la voix de Bellatrix moqueuse , alors qu'elle sortait de ma chambre.

-Espèce d'abrutis…Marmonnais-je en arrachant la crème des mains de mon frère et en partant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sous leurs rires à tous les trois.

Une fois arrivée dans celle-ci, je me déshabille et monte dans la grande baignoire, toujours pestant contre Bella, John et Sirius. Il ne faisait que me fatiguer en longueur de temps. Comme si on les avait payé pour !

Cet après midi, vers les cours de 14h, j'avais prévu de sortir pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire que je devais offrir demain à Bella durant sa fête. Même si Bella avait insisté pour que je ne lui achète rien, et bien moi j'avais insisté pour lui acheter quelque n'avais pas réfléchie à ce que je pouvais bien lui offrir, mais j'allais bien finir par trouver…

Et ce matin, j'avais forcé John à m'accompagner faire les courses. Vu que Sirius et lui étaient tous deux de grands… mangeurs (et encore j'étais polie), les choses à bouffer ne duraient même plus cinq jours ! Evidemment, John m'avait répondu : « Oh mince Audrey. Je suis vraiment navré! Tu sais très bien que je suis occupé, et que j'ai plein de truc à faire, je voudrais bien t'accompagner mais, malheureusement, je peux pas. Je suis désolé, vraiment… » Bref, les mêmes excuses minables qu'il me ressortait lorsque je lui demandais un service.

Mais là, je ne lui avais pas laissé l'embarras du choix. Soit il venait, ou soit il ne venait pas, je ne ferais donc pas la cuisine ce soir et il allait se débrouiller pour trouver un truc à manger ! Car dès qu'il s'agissait de manger, John était le premier à tendre son assiette, mais dès qu'il fallait aider pour faire les courses et faire la cuisine, je ne le voyais nulle part. Et ça, ça m'énervait plus que tout !

Bellatrix avait rigolé, faisant remarqué que c'était drôle de voir un grand dadais comme mon frère, bientôt âgé de la vingtaine se faire mener par le bout du nez par une fille qui ne faisait même pas un mètre soixante et qui était sa petite sœ le grand dadais en question l'avait rembarré avec humeur, lui faisant remarqué lui, que ce n'était pas la peine de se la ramener quand on vivait sous l'ombre de sa grande sœur.

Je souris doucement en me rappelant la tête qu'avait fait Bellatrix lorsque mon frère lui avait sorti ça. Puis, je plonge mes deux mains dans l'eau et me mouille le visage avec…

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Je sursautais doucement quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître mon frère :

-T'es encore là ? S'exclame-t-il agacé. C'est pas vrai tout le temps que tu fous pour une simple douche.

-Mais je viens juste de venir dans…Commençais-je, hébétée.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de gaspiller l'eau chaude ! Continue-t-il me coupant dans ma phrase. Tu sais pas que ça nous revient chers les bains que tu te prends tout le temps ?

-John, arrête je te dis que…

-Et…non mais regardez moi ça, elle m'a fini tout le gel douche !! T'as foutu de l'eau partout en plus ! Tu…

-Arrête, arrête ! Le coupais-je, exaspérée, alors qu'il me regardait surpris. De un, ça ne fait même pas quatre minutes que je suis venue dans la salle de bain. De deux, ce n'est pas moi qui est fini le gel douche vu qu'il était déjà fini lorsque je suis entrée ici et de trois, je te redis : arrête ! Parce que tu me fais penser à M'man !

Son air méprisant se transforme alors en un gros sourire et il dit :

-Justement, je trouvais que la maison faisait un peu vide sans ses cris. Fallait bien que je la réanime.

-Passe-moi ma serviette, dis-je en secouant la tête tout en rigolant.

Il me la tend et j'entoure ma serviette autour de mon corps, tandis que John se déshabillait à son tour, tout en grommelant :

-Maintenant que t'as fini tout le gel douche moi j'fais comment, moi, hein ? Bordel, tu penses jamais aux autres, toi. Petite égoïste.

-Voilà pourquoi je veux qu'on aille faire les courses du mois, sombre idiot, m'emportais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien dans cette foutue baraque. Et je te répète que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fini le gel douche!! T'es bouché ou quoi ?!

John me regarde un instant, puis sourit :

-Finalement je trouve que tu remplaces très bien maman au niveau des cris.

Je lui lance un regard qui se voulait noir, mais il éclate de rire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Voilà ! Dis-je en fermant notre réfrigérateur dans un bruit légèrement sec. On a tout. Tout tout, tout. Gel douche, savon, brosse à dents, bouffe, boisson et affaires scolaires. On a eu pour environ...une centaine de mormilles, mais on a tout.

Il était 12h et John, moi et Bellatrix étions revenus du chemin de Traverse où se trouvait le supermarché où nous avions l'habitude d'acheter nos courses. Après plusieurs et plusieurs minutes de marche sous un soleil de plomb nous étions enfin rentrés au , lui était parti voir une cousine dont c'était l'anniversaire et dont j'avais oublié le prénom.

-Putaaain, j'ai mal au pieds…Gémit alors mon frère en enlevant ses converses blanches.

-La faute à qui, râlais-je, alors que Bellatrix partait se laver les mains. Ça fait deux semaines que ta voiture est en panne ! Deux semaines que maman te criait d'aller la réparer. Et toi t'es là, tu fais rien et tu viens te plaindre parce que…

-Oui mais même. Aller à pied de la maison jusqu'au chemin de traverse avoue que c'est long. Deux heures et demi de route. J'ai les orteils en feu ! En feu !!

-Et bien fait leur part de toute ma compassion, dis-je, moqueuse.

-Mais n'empêche, il a raison. Dit Bella, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était trop loin. En plus t'as vu comment il fait chaud ?

-J'ai du mal à croire comment un grand gars comme toi ne sait pas transplaner. Dis-je à John, alors que j'enlevais ma veste pour la poser sur la table de la cuisine. Ça aurait été plus facile pour nous.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'y arrive pas, car je n'arrête pas de me désartibuler.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonne Bellatrix.

-Ouais, l'autre fois il y a laissé une jambe, dis-je en hochant la tête.

-C'est pour ça que je préfère conduire. Continue mon frère en se levant, alors que je me servais un grand verre de jus de pomme.

Puis, au moment où John se leva la sonnerie de notre porte d'entrée sonna.

Bellatrix, moi et John échangions tous trois un regard surpris.

-C'est qui ? Demandais-je bêtement, pensant que la personne derrière la porte m'entendrait et allait me répondre, alors que j'étais à plusieurs mètres de l'entrée du manoir.

-J'en sais rien, mais en tout ça ne peut pas être Sirius vu qu'il a la clé. Me répond mon frère en se dirigeant vers le couloir, alors que Bella et moi lui emboîtâmes le pas.

Il ouvre la porte, tandis que la sonnerie se fait insistante.

-Oui, ça va j'arrive, grommelle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ouvre la porte et sur notre palier se tient un jeune homme d'assez grand taille, mince, les cheveux blonds et les yeux marrons clair. Il était vêtu d'une veste blanche, d'un jean noir et de baskets noires, également.

-Eh !! Justin ! Comment ça va ? S'écrie alors mon frère un gros sourire aux lèvres.

Justin Castle l'un des proches amis de John, serra la main que ce dernier lui tendait, en souriant lui aussi.

-Ça va tranquille, tranquille ! Bordel de Dieu, mais t'as grossi dis-moi Johnny ! S'écrie Justin, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Bah ça, c'est pas étonnant. Il passe ses heures à manger, manger et manger. C'est son boulot ça. Envoyais-je.

-Je t'emmerde, va, grommelle alors mon frère, qui avait aussitôt perdu son sourire lorsque son ami lui avait dit qu'il avait grossi.

Etonné, Justin se tourne vers moi les yeux écarquillés.

-Putain…mais Audrey c'est toi ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Nan, c'est ma grand-mère, répond John, railleur.

Mais Justin ne l'écoute pas, car j'avais sauté dans ses bras en rigolant avec lui.

-T'as grandi, rigole-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Ah bon ? M'étonnais-je, en le regardant souriante.

-Ouais, de deux ou trois centimètres, se moque le jeune blond.

Je lui donne une tape à l'arrière du crâne, en lui envoyant un faux regard noir.

-Justin, voici Bellatrix. Dis-je ensuite en désignant Bellatrix du doigt. Et Bella, bah voici…Justin.

-Salut, dit alors le blond avec un sourire poli à la jolie brune.

-Salut beau gosse, répond aussitôt celle-ci, avec un sourire prédateur, tout en marchant d'une démarche féline.

Le sourire de Justin s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à un air apeuré. John me regarda, surpris.

Et c'est parti…

Cette fille était incroyable. Mais à la fin, cela ne m'étonnait même plus. Dès qu'elle voyait un beau garçon, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse les yeux doux et qu'elle se rapproche de lui, plus si affinités.

-Euhhhh…marmonne Justin, le visage déconfit, en se tournant vers John. Johnny, 'faut que je te parle.

-Ok, lui répond mon frère, en s'apprêtant à se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais arrête de m'appeler…

-Oh, mais minute papillon, ça peut attendre, le Bellatrix d'une voix sensuelle.

Justin devint cramoisi lorsqu'elle lui envoya un clin d'oeil appuyé.

-Euh…refait-il, le souffle court. Je ne crois…

-Allons, viens par ici, s'entête ma meilleure amie, en prenant Justin par le bras et en l'entraînant avec elle.

Mon frère et moi regardions Bellatrix entraîner de force un Justin à la limite de l'évanouissement, au salon.

-Tu devrais la tenir en laisse ton amie là, me fait John, en les regardant. C'est une vraie allumeuse.

-T'as encore rien vu, soufflais-je, exaspérée. Là ce n'est qu'une démo de ses_ talents de séductrice._

-Mais je sais pas, fais quelque chose. Insiste mon frère. Tu sais très bien que Justin…

-Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! Une fois que Bellatrix a en tête de te séduire, t'es fichu, tu peux plus rien faire, sauf attendre de te faire passer à la casserole.

-Oui mais toi, tu peux très bien lui dire d'arrêter.

-Elle ne m'écoutera pas John et tu le sais autant que moi ! Conclus-je, avant de pousser un soupire.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre assis au salon, verre de jus d'orange en main. John et moi buvions notre jus comme deux personnes n'ayant jamais bu de leur vie. Mais il faisait tellement chaud que ne nous pouvions pas nous en empêcher et puis il y avait aussi les longues minutes de marche que nous avions parcourues un peu plus tôt.

En tout cas, un silence de mort régnait dans notre grand salon. John et moi étions trop occupés à boire pour lancer un sujet de discut', Bellatrix avait quelque peu siroté son jus, mais elle était tout simplement occupée à envoyer des œillades à Justin qui n'avait pas encore touché à son verre. Ce qui m'étonnait, car il transpirait comme un porc.

Etait-ce Bellatrix qui lui faisait cet effet là ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il fuyait son regard et essayait de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui elle, alors que Bella, elle faisait le contraire, faisant même semblant de faire tomber sa bague (qu'elle avait au majeur) pour pouvoir se baisser, dévoilant ainsi à Justin une partie de sa généreuse poitrine. Bref, toutes les vielles méthodes, quoi !

-Alors Justin, quoi de beau ? Demande mon frère, en reposant son verre vide sur la table décidant de briser le silence pesant.

-Oh, rien du tout, rien du tout…marmonne le blond en continuant d'essayer de créer le plus d'espace entre lui et Bella.

-Arrête, tu m'avais pourtant dis que tu faisais un stage pour devenir journaliste, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. S'étonne mon frère.

-Ah oui, dit Justin avec un faible sourire.

-Et ? Demandais-je avec impatience.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je verrais.

-Tu veux faire journaliste ?! S'écrie alors Bellatrix, nous faisons tous sursauter. Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai envie de me lancer dans cette voie-là ?

-Oh, vraiment…Déglutit Justin, très très mal à l'aise.

-Ah bon ? Faisons John et moi surpris. Depuis quand tu veux faire journaliste toi ?

-Oh mais depuis toujours, susurre-t-elle alors en caressant la jambe du Justin de son pied.

Le teint de celui-ci devint écarlate. Il se mit alors à toussoter violemment. Bellatrix lui donna de légères tapes sur le dos, un sourire légèrement triomphant aux lèvres.

-Ok, s'alarme alors mon frère voyant que la situation devenait très gênante pour Justin. Tu voulais pas me dire quelque chose d'important déjà ?

-Effectivement !! S'écrie à son tour Justin en se levant brusquement, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Bellatrix. Qu…quelque chose de très important.

-Bon, bah si c'est si important que ça allez en parler dans la chambre de John, dis-je en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

-Et bien on y va de ce pas, nous répond mon frère, en prenant son ami par le bras.

-Et c'est quoi cette chose _si _importante ? Demande alors Bellatrix d'une voix cassante, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle avait l'air vexé et indigné. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait vu qu'elle ne faisait aucun effet à Justin. Du moins si, elle lui faisait d l'effet, mais c'était plus un effet négatif qu'autre chose.

-Une chose qui ne te regarde absolument pas, tranche mon frère, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs. Alors évite de poser ce genre de questions. T'en assez fais pour aujourd'hui.

Puis, sous le regard étonné de mon amie, Justin et mon frère sortirent du salon. Moi, je n'étais pas très étonnée de la façon dont John avait parlé frère aimait bien ma meilleure amie, mais il la détestait lorsqu'elle commençait à se montrer volage.

-Non mais il est malade ou quoi là ton frère ? Fait alors Bellatrix, scandalisée.

-Il a raison, dis-je d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-Quoi ? Tu prends parti pour lui en plus ! Mais attends tu…

-Eh ! Toi, attends ! T'as vu comment tu l'allumais l'autre ? Le pauvre, c'est pas une manière de recevoir les gens ça.

-Oh, arrête de faire genre la fille bien élevée et tout….rigole Bella.

-Mais je suis bien élevée ! M'indignais-je.

-Là n'est pas la question, s'agace-t-elle légèrement. Mais en tout cas, fait-elle ensuite. Je ne m'arrêterais pas là. Il ne pourra me résister bien longtemps, le petit Justin.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Bellatrix avait la même qualité que Potter : la persévérance même si tout était perdu d'avance.

-T'as l'air sure de toi, dis-je moqueuse.

-Bah ouais, s'étonne-t-elle, déconcertée par mon ton moqueur.

-T'as aucune chance avec lui Bella, dis-je finalement en éclatant de rire.

-Ah ouais et pourquoi ça ? Fait-elle en commençant à s'énerver. J'ai toujours réussi avec les autres gars, alors pourquoi pas avec lui ?

-Parce qu'il est gay !

-…

Bellatrix la mine figée, me regarda la bouche grande ouverte.

Vingt secondes passèrent afin qu'elle puisse digérer la Révélation _ avec un grand R_, que je venais de lui sortir.

-Il est…quoi ? Fait-elle enfin, toujours sur le choc.

-Justin Castle est gay. G A Y ! Répétais-je, comme si je m'adressais à une fillette de six ans.

-Tu plaisantes ?! S'écrie-t-elle, alors.

-Non, dis-je, irritée. Pourquoi, t'as un problème avec les gays_ ?_

-Non, pas avec eux, non, mais avec TOI !!

-Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait, moi, me défendis-je, surprise.

-Justement, t'as rien fait ! Et c'est ce que je te reproche. Tu ne m'as rien dit et tu m'as laissée le draguer, alors que je ne savais pas qu'il était gay.

-Eh ! C'est ma faute à moi si tu dragues tout ce qui bouge ?

Elle me fusilla du regard tandis que je lui envoyais un sourire insolent. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

C'est alors que John et Justin arrivèrent au couloir où se trouvait la porte d'entrée. Apparemment Justin avait fini de parler à mon frère et il s'apprêtait à partir. Tous deux parlaient à voix basse. Et comme notre couloir était adjacent à notre salon, Bella et moi avions pu entendre quelques phrases de ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Ouais t'inquiètes je lui en parlerais. Mais pas tout de suite, il faudrait que je fasse ça en douceur. Disait mon frère.

-Ok, merci t'es un vrai pote toi, lui répondit le blond en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-T'inquiètes c'est normal, fait mon frère, modeste. Bon, à un de ses quatre, dit-il ensuite en ouvrant notre grande porte d'entrée.

-Ok, à plus Johnny.

-A plus, mais arrête de m'appeler Johnny ça m'énerve, sourit mon frère.

Justin sourit aussi, puis sortit du manoir pour arriver dans notre grand jardin. John ferma alors la porte. Puis il se retourna et arriva dans le salon.

-De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ? Demandais-je aussitôt, avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Et ça à qui que tu ne veux pas parler tout de suite et que tu veux faire ça en douceur ?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, sister, répond John énigmatique.

-En plus il ne nous a même pas dit au revoir, ton _ami,_ là, marmonne Bellatrix en regardant ses long ongles peints en rouge.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, t'as vu comment tu l'as accueilli, n'importe qui aurait prit la fuite Lui répond mon frère indigné. On dirait que tu te rends pas compte que quelques fois _voir tout le temps_ t'es terrifiante !!

-C'est bon c'est pas comme si il était décédé non plus, se défend Bella.

-Une minute de plus resté avec toi et il le serait, dis-je l'air de rien.

Elle m'envoie un regard qui se voulait noir, mais je voyais bien que ce que je venais de dire l'avait légèrement amusée.

-Et en plus, y a un truc que j'arrive pas à comprendre. Fais-je en la regardant. Tu dis être « amoureuse » de l'autre, là, Rodulphus Lestrange et tu te mets à draguer n'importe…

-T'es amoureuse de Lestrange ?!!!! S'écrie alors mon frère étonné.

Bellatrix m'envoie un regard de reproche, alors que je me mordais la lèvre inférieure.

J'avais oublié en l'espace d'un instant, la présence de John.

Frère qui d'ailleurs éclata d'un grand rire en se tenant les côtes.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? S'agace Bella.

Mais mon frère était tellement hilare qu'il ne pouvait parler. Je me mets à soupirer :

-John c'est bon arrête de rigoler.

Ce dernier se releva, les yeux brillants et dit d'un ton moqueur :

-Je tiens un dossier en or là, je pourrais te faire du chantage.

-T'as pas intérêt, répliquais-je à la place de Bella.

-Oh, s'étonne mon frère, toujours avec son air moqueur. Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que si tu l'ouvres je dirais à qui veut l'entendre de qui tu avais rêvé en troisième année. Fais-je, avec un sourire machiavélique.

Aussitôt mon frère arrêta de rire et il me regarda interdit.

-Eh ! Relax, dit-il alors mal assuré. Je plaisantais, je ne dirais rien. Et en plus je n'avais que treize ans ça compte pas.

-Il avait rêvé de qui ? Demande mon amie, en souriant heureuse que j'ai renversé la situation.

-Si il l'ouvre je te le dirais sans problème, fais-je en éclatant de rire.

John soupire, soulagé.

-…Mais même si il ne l'ouvre pas, je te le dirais quand même, terminais-je mauvaise.

Mon frère nous regarde rigoler, l'air vexé…

OoOoOoO

Il était 13h33 de l'après-midi quand Sirius était revenu de chez sa cousine. J'en avais alors profiter pour faire à manger. J'aurais pu faire la nourriture bien avant qu'il arrive, car Bella et John avaient faim. Mais comme Sirius détestait que l'on mange sans l'attendre, j'avais du patienter, sous les gémissements incessants des deux autres.

Et cet après-midi, j'avais fais des pâtes à la carborana.

Evidemment comme vous l'avez sûrement deviner, les légumes étaient assez rares depuis que maman n'était plus là. Maintenant c'était plutôt, pizza, frites et hamburger, pâtes, bouffe asiatique, traiteur italien du coin de la rue ou encore des sandwichs, avec du soda et toutes les boissons sucrées. J'étais sure d'avoir pris du poids à la fin de ces vacances. Surtout qu'à la base, je n'étais pas une fille mince. Je n'étais pas grosse certes, mais j'avais des fichues rondeurs ci et là.

John, moi et les deux Black étions assis autour de la table de la cuisine, entrain de manger notre dîner. Les garçons parlaient encore du match qu'ils avaient vu hier et qu'ils qualifiaient de mémorable, tandis que Bellatrix et moi parlions de tous et de rien :

-En plus, tu vois ce salaud de Fleichey, il a osé me balancer deux heures de retenues simplement parce que j'avais balancé Narcissa dans le lac du parc!

J'ouvris des yeux ronds :

-T'as fais quoi ? M'étonnais-je, ahurie.

-J'ai balancé Narcissa dans le lac, répète-t-elle en haussant des épaules comme si c'était quelque chose de normal…

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Parce qu'elle est folle, répond alors Sirius qui nous écoutait depuis un bon moment.

-Toi la ferme, on t'as rien demandé, lui répond sa cousine. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et s'explique : « Je te dis qu'elle a pris grosse tête, Hulya. Elle n'arrête pas de m'emmerder. A présent elle me prend de haut, tout ça parce qu'elle était préfet (alors depuis qu'elle est de venue Préfet en chef j' te dis pas !) Et un jour, elle m'a tellement saoulée que… »

-T'as pas pu résister, terminais-je en souriant.

-Exact.

-T'es jalouse.

Bellatrix, moi et John tournions la tête vers Sirius, tandis que celui-ci buvait doucement son verre d'eau.

-Quoi ? S'étrangle Bellatrix.

-Oui, tu es jalouse, répète le beau ténébreux en reposant son verre. C'est vrai quoi, Narcissa est devenue Préfet en chef et alors ?

-Elle a pris la grosse tête !! S'entête Bellatrix.

- Moi je dis que t'es jalouse, s'entête aussi Sirius, provocateur.

-Et pourquoi je le serais ? S'esclaffe nerveusement Bellatrix.

-Parce que t'es rien.

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'agrandissent, tandis que John et moi échangeons un regard alarmé, et à ce regard nous comprîmes la même chose : Cette discussion allait partir en couille.

-J'te demande pardon ?!

-T'es rien, Bella. T'es juste de la merde qui vit sous l'ombre de sa sœur, qui est plus importante, plus populaire et sûrement plus intelligente que toi. Tout le monde la préfère à toi, elle est belle, intelligente, sympa, alors que toi, pour te faire remarquer t'attaque les gens, tu provoques des duels, tu fous la merde partout où tu vas. Même tes parents le disent, tu es un boulet ! Je suis sur qu'ils auraient préféré avoir un seul enfant, ta sœur.

Puis il se tourne vers moi et dit :

-Je me demande ce que tu fous avec une fille comme ça, elle ne mérite même pas ton amitié.

Gros silence.

John et moi, attendant l'explosion, regardons alternativement Bellatrix dont le teint était devenu tellement rouge que je ne serais pas étonnée de la voir prendre feu dans les secondes à suivre. Puis, nous regardions Sirius qui mangeait tranquillement son plat de tagliatelles, tout en fixant sa cousine dans les yeux avec cet air provocateur.

Je lui lance un regard indigné, il me répond par un sourire innocent.

Impact dans :

5

4

3

2

1

-ESPECE D'ORDUUUUREEE !!!!

John et moi, prêts à l'explosion nous étions levés au bon moment, séparant un Sirius, mi-surpris, mi-content et séparant une Bellatrix complètement folle.

-JE VAIS LE TUER !! JE VAIS LE TUER !!

-Voilà t'es content, marmonnais-je, les dents serrées en regardant mon frère tenir désespérément la tigresse, alors que je me postais devant Sirius au cas où Bellatrix échapperait à John... T'a vu ce que t'a fais ? Maintenant pour la calmer il nous faudra des heures.

Sirius me sourit à nouveau, vraiment fier de lui.

-TU CROIS QUE T'ES PAS DE LA MERDE TOI ?!!

-Oui, chuis assez content en effet, dit-il. Mais je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux, ajoute-t-il faussement déçu.

-JE VAIS LE TUER !! ESPECE DE POURRITURE !!

-T'es vraiment énervant Black, soufflais-je.

Mais malgré moi, j'étais assez amusée de la situation.

-Mais quoi ? C'est la vérité ce que je lui ais dis, la stricte vérité.

Je le regarde exaspérée quand :

…BIIING !!

Sirius et moi sursautions et tournions la tête vers John. Celui-ci tenait dans la main la poêle qui avant contenait les steaks hachés et nous vîmes Bellatrix, allongée sur le sol.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excuse-t-il, alors. Mais y'avait que ça comme solution.

-N'empêche, t'as fait fort, rigole Sirius alors que John posa Bellatrix sur mon lit.

-Ouais bah ça, pour avoir fait fort…marmonnais-je en secouant la tête. Tu l'as assommée !!

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Arrête de rire, grimaçais-je. T'imagines qu'elle devienne complètement débile sous le coup du choc.

-J'vois pas ce qu'il y aura de nouveau Amanti. Elle a toujours été débile.

Puis, il ré éclate de rire.

-Mais 'faut avouer que toi aussi t'as fait fort, dit John alors que nous sortions doucement de ma chambre, laissant mon amie sur mon lit, assommée par une poêle.

-Qui moi ? S'étonne alors Sirius, tout en souriant.

-Bah ouais, dit John. Quelle idée de lui dire qu'elle est de la merde vivant sous l'ombre de sa soeur?

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Attends, tu crois que c'est normal aussi de jeter sa sœur dans un lac juste parce qu'elle est préfet en Chef ?

-Mais elle dit que Narcissa a pris la grosse tête, discutais-je, alors que nous retournions dans la cuisine pour débarrasser nos plats. Et en plus, je sais que Narcissa est un peu hautaine quand elle le veut.

Comme Tequila n'était pas là (elle avait rejoint notre Mère chez Laurine) et bien c'était nous qui étions responsables de la vaisselle et de la propreté du manoir.

-Je te dis qu'elle est jalouse. Fleichey a eu raison de lui foutre deux heures de retenues !

Fleichey est notre professeur de Potions. Il est donc notre directeur de maison à nous les Serpentard. Il est petit de taille, avec un si gros ventre que quelques fois sa robe de sorcier se fissure au milieu. Il a une grande moustache noire qui frémit à chaque fois qu'il ouvre sa bouche pour hurler un bon coup. Il est assez grognon et ne nous favorise même pas, nous qui sommes ses élèves de maison.

-Fleichey aussi il met des retenues à des élèves qui n'ont rien fait.

-Balancer une personne dans un lac c'est…

-Je te parle pas de ça, Black, dis-je en commençant à faire la vaisselle, alors que John me donnais les assiettes à laver et que Sirius était assis, mangeant une pomme.

-Tu parles de quoi alors ? S'étonne mon frère, alors que Sirius hochait la tête, lui aussi interrogatif

-Bah le jour là, où par la faute de Black je m'étais pris aussi deux heures de retenues. Pourquoi ? Pour rien, j'avais rien fait !!

-T'avais rien fait ? Te fous pas de moi Amanti. Tu t'es pris deux heures de retenues pour tentative d'assassinat envers une personne sans défense !! Me rétorque Sirius. Et je m'en souviens parce que c'était moi la victime.

-De un : Je n'ai pas essayé de tuer, mais seulement de te mettre la tête dans mon chaudron, deux de : T'es pas une personne sans défense, t'es plutôt un danger pour notre communauté, et de trois : Tu l'avais mérité. Me défendis-je, tandis que mon frère levait les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, arrête...c'est pas comme si t'étais toute seule à avoir eu deux heures de retenues, je te rappelle que moi aussi j'y ai eu droit.

-Oui mais toi tu l'as mérité ! M'enflammais-je.

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle est susceptible aujourd'hui, la future Miss Black de son nom. Se moque Sirius.

-Arrête de t'énerver sur les assiettes, elles ne t'ont rien fait. En plus tu vas toutes les casser et maman va encore dire que c'est moi ! S'exclame mon frère en voyant je posais les assiettes brutalement sur les étagères.

-Ouais, bah tu vois les assiettes, j'aimerais bien les casser sur la tête de quelqu'un ! Répondis-je en fusillant Sirius du regard.

-J'arrive je vais aux toilettes, déclare mon frère en soupirant et en sortant de la cuisine. Je le regarde partir et mon regard croise celui de Sirius.

Celui-ci me regarde alors d'un regard intense. Regard intense qui me gênait au plus au point.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dis-je en détournant la tête, le rouge me montant aux joues.

Il se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers moi, alors que je sentais son regard peser sur ma nuque. Puis il se place juste derrière moi et pose son menton sur mon épaule. Je sentis ses mèches de cheveux me frôler doucement l'épaule et son souffle chatouiller mon cou. Je devais avoir le même visage qu'avait Bellatrix lorsque son cousin lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle et sa sœur. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je fus saisie d'un léger frisson.

De peur qu'il s'aperçoive de ma gêne, je dis avec difficulté :

-Arrête Black…

-Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il en souriant, alors que je continuais tant bien que mal de faire la vaisselle.

-Parce que tu me gênes dis-je en essayant de dégager mon épaule.

Mais rien à faire. Je pousse alors un soupire. Et là, ses douces lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule.

Sur l'effet de la surprise, je sursautais et la pile d'assiettes que je tenais dans mes mains m'échappa.

-Bordel mais non ! Crie John qui revint des toilettes, en voyant toutes les assiettes brisées sur le sol. Je t'ai dit de faire attention Hulya !! Tu fais vraiment chier !!

-Mais…mais je…Balbutias-je, alors que Sirius, fier de son coup s'éloigna de moi.

-Je savais pas que je te troublais à ce point Black, rigole-t-il en me regardant légèrement surpris.

- Tu ne me troubles pas ! Rétorquais-je violemment. Et ne m'appelles pas Black !!

-Désolé Black, mais tu feras dans quelques mois partie de la famille car tu es ma fiancée, dit Sirius en me regardant, sérieux. Donc vaut mieux que tu t'habitues à ce nom dès maintenant.

Enervée, j'ouvre le robinet, mets mes deux mains en coupe pour recueillir un peu d'eau et la balance sur Sirius dont le visage fut alors aspergé. Je le regarde satisfaite.

-Arrête Audrey, s'énerve aussi mon frère. Tu vas foutre le bordel dans cette cuisine !

-Tu t'en fous c'est pas toi qui fait le ménage, commençais-je, agacée. Alors tais-toi un…

SPLAAACH !!!

Je pousse un cri, lorsque je sens l'eau froide tomber sur moi, me mouillant de la tête au pied.

Sirius, les cheveux mouillés ainsi que sa chemise noire, me regarde triomphant, sa baguette en main.

-Espèce de salaud j'ai porté du blanc !! Hurlais-je.

-Oups, crois-moi c'était involontaire, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est bien joué ça Sirius, lui sourit mon frère. Ça lui apprendra à cette petite teigne.

-De qui tu parles là ? M'indignais-je.

-A ton avis ? Me font les deux garçons.

Furieuse, je remplis un verre d'eau que je balance à mon frère. Malheureusement, celui-ci ayant gardé ses très bons réflexes, le jet d'eau s'écrasa sur le mur dans un petit « plouf », tandis que le verre cogna une autre pile d'assiettes qui tombèrent et se fracassèrent ce qui fit un bruit épouvantable.

-Ou lala, rigole mon frère en voyant toutes les assiettes cassées sur le sol. Lorsque Maman reviendra j'irais la voir et là je lui dirais… « Maman, tu sais que Audrey elle a cassé tes assiettes en porcelaine … »

-Le jour où tu sauras viser Black je pense qu'il faudrait fêter cet évènement. Rigole Sirius derrière mon dos.

-Oh toi la ferme ! Criais-je.

-Excuse-moi ? Fait-il en souriant.

-J'ai dit la ferme, répétais-je comme si je m'adressais à un enfant de six ans.

Il a alors un sourire malicieux et s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je recule méfiante :

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demandais-je.

Mais il ne me répond pas et continuer d'avancer tandis que je recule. Puis finalement, je me cogne à quelque chose de dur qui se révélait être le torse de mon frère. Sirius lui fait un clin d'œil. Puis il me regarde et murmure :

-Piégée…

Et c'est ainsi que je fis un vol plané pour finalement atterrir dans la piscine qui se trouvait dans le jardin de notre manoir dans un grand PLOUUUF.

Debout et hilares, John et Sirius me regardaient fiers de leur coup.

-Espèce d'imbéciles, leur criais-je, tandis que je barbotais dans cette grande piscine.

-Tu peux répéter, on n'a pas bien entendu ma puce, dit John en éclatant de rire.

-John, dis-je alors. Je te jure que si je t'attrape…

-C'est ça cause toujours, dit-il sarcastique.

Je sors difficilement de la piscine, sous leurs yeux, mouillée de la tête au pied. Les garçons eux me regardent. Mon pantalon était devenu trop lourd à porter et je ne sentais même plus mon t-shirt blanc. Avec agacement, je dégageai d'un coup de tête mes cheveux mouillés et qui me barraient la vue.

-Vous feriez mieux de foutre le camp, leur dis-je menaçante.

Apparemment, mon effet fonctionnait car ils se barraient aussitôt en rigolant. Je courus à mon tour, entrant dans le salon.

-John fais gaffe !! Cria Sirius en voyant que j'étais sur le point d'attraper mon frère.

Sirius monta alors sur la grande table du salon, tandis que John alla courir dans les couloirs.

-Mais t'es malade descends !! Criais-je à Sirius, tout en me stoppant dans ma course.

-Pour que tu m'arraches les yeux, fait-il. Hors de question !!

-C'est vraiment malin de m'avoir balancé dans la piscine. Maintenant je suis toute mouillée, dis-je en prenant mes cheveux entre mes doigts humides.

-Tu l'as cherché. Tu n'avais qu'à pas…

C'est alors que mon frère revint en courant dans le salon.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsque je vis que je le vis, ne pouvant pas se freiner dans sa course, heurter de plein fouet la table sur laquelle Sirius était monté.

Tout se fit au ralentit comme dans un film.

La table tangua violemment et l'un de ses pieds se brisa. Et bête comme j'étais, je n'eus pas l'idée de m'écarter quand Sirius commença à tomber vers ma direction. La table en bois du salon se brisa en deux et John tomba dessus, tandis que Sirius atterrit droit sur moi, qui dans ma chute entraînai les rideaux du salon qui se détachèrent de leur support, laissant apercevoir les grands rayons du soleil.

Il y eut un énorme fracas et…

…

Grand silence…

-Oh mon doux Merlin, mes fesses! Grommelle alors la voix étouffée de mon frère. Je sens plus mes fesses!! J'ai plus de fesses !!

Sirius rigola et se leva, ce qui me permit d'avoir une respiration à nouveau normale, car il était resté allongé sur moi.

-Et merde, fait-il ensuite, légèrement déstabilisé en regardant autour de lui. Le bordel qu'on a foutu.

Je pousse un gémissement. Ma chute sur le sol avait été douloureuse... Sirius se retourne alors vers moi et me tend sa main. Je le regarde dans les yeux surprise :

-Bah lève-toi, dit-il.

Mais je secoue négativement la tête :

-'Peux pas, dis-je alors. J'crois que j'me suis pété quelque chose.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, se baisse et me prend par la main. Je me lève avec difficulté et tombe dans ses bras. Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, je me détache rapidement de lui et regarde le salon, évitant son regard.

-Il faut qu'on range tout ça, dis-je ensuite paniquée, remarquant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Puis je me tourne vers mon frère qui était debout et qui se massait les fesses, gémissant de douleur.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Fais-je alors.

-Ma faute ?! S'écrie-t-il, furieux. Comment ose-tu ?

-John, ta sœur à la sale manie de tout rejeter sur les autres, dit Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Oui, de ta faute, dis-je en ignorant ce que le beau ténébreux venait de dire. Si tu n'avais pas foncé comme un taré sur la table, elle ne se serait pas…

-Je croyais que t'étais entrain de massacrer Black, se défend John. Donc j'étais venu pour l'aider.

-Ça me touche vraiment, dit Sirius en souriant.

Je souris aussi. Et là…

-Merde !! M'écriais-je, alarmée en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

-Quoi ? Me demande mon frère.

-J'ai oublié d'acheter le cadeau de Bella !!

-Ça lui fera plaisir ça, rigole Sirius. Surtout que c'est…

-…demain sa fête, je sais.

-Et on s'appelle meilleure amie, raille John.

-Il est quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je ensuite, non sans le regarder d'un regard noir au passage.

-14h55. Me répond-il.

-Cool ! Ça me laisse le temps d'aller au _Queen's_ pour acheter le cadeau.

-On te demande pardon ? S'indignent-ils tous les deux.

-Bah quoi ? Fais-j étonnée.

-Pourquoi nous on ferait le ménage et toi tu y échapperais.

-Oh ! Dis-je en comprenant. Mais parce que je dois y aller ! Et en plus tout le bordel qu'il y a a été causé par vous deux.

-Par nous _deux_?!! Arrête de te foutre de nous Audrey, grogne John.

-Le merdier qui se trouve dans la cuisine est de ta faute, fait à son tour Sirius.

-Parce que tu m'avais provoqué ! Et puis, si John et toi ne m'aviez pas balancé dans la piscine je ne serais pas venus vous courir après, tu ne serais pas monté sur la table et John cet imbécile, là ne serait pas venu en courant comme un taré en défonçant la table du salon. C'est tout à fait logique !

-Ta logique je te la fous là où je pense !

-Je vais au chemin de Traverse et je serais probablement de retour dans une heure, soupirais-je. Vous allez devoir vous passer de moi.

Sirius me jette un regard noir que je lui rends par un sourire insolent, puis je file dans le couloir et monte à l'étage pour accéder à ma chambre. Dès que j'en ouvre la porte Bellatrix me tombe dessus.

-IL VIENT !! Crie-t-elle, alors. IL VIENT !!!

Je pousse un hurlement de terreur, tandis que Bellatrix sautait à présent dans toute ma chambre et criait : « IL VIENT ! IL VIENT ! » tout en dansant la lambada.

Et voilà. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit. J'étais sure qu'après le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête elle deviendrait complètement tarée !

-Tu le croiras jamais !! Rodulphus vient de m'envoyer un hibou et il dit qu'il sera là demain !

-Et bah, on peut dire que tu vas mieux, marmonnais-je en me relevant.

-Ouais et on parlant de ça, ton frère va regretter ce qu'il m'a fait, répond-t-elle en se massant doucement le crâne.

Je rigole et me lève du sol.

-Au fait en parlant de demain, dit Bella tout sourire et les mains derrière le dos. Tu m'as acheté mon cadeau ? Vu que t'as insisté pour me l'acheter.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-T'as oublié ? dit-elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, mais je vais te l'acheter, maintenant. Promis !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête en souriant néanmoins.

-Très bien, je t'accompagne alors.

-M'accompagner ? Mais après tu vas le voir si…

-Je t'attendrais dans un café, comme ça je pourrais en profiter pour fumer, vu qu'ici je peux pas.

-On est tous non-fumeur ici, donc tu dois respecter ce fait, dis-je en mettant des baskets.

-Je sais, j'ai rien dit, hein et…

-JE N'Y CROIS PAS !! JE VOUS LAISSE SIMPLEMENT UNE SEMAINE ET DEMIE !! UNE SEMAINE ET DEMIE ET LA MAISON EST DANS BORDEL PAS POSSIBLE !! MERLIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE DE VOUS ?!! HEIN?! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS BIEN POUVOIR FAIRE DE VOUS !!?!! AUDREY ! DESCENDS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!

Mon cœur rate un battement, et je suspends mon geste qui constituait à mettre mes lacets.J'échange un regard avec Bellatrix, elle, me regarde surprise et moi livide.

Pitié Merlin, Morgan et autres grands sorciers ! Pas ça !!

John et moi étions assis sur l'un des canapés du salon, nos joues encore rouges par les claques que notre mère nous avait donné, dont le visage était rouge de fureur. C'était rare que notre mère se mette à nous gifler. Les seules fois où elle le faisait c'est lorsqu'elle était hors d'elle…Et là, elle était hors d'ère maman, se tenaient Sirius et Bellatrix qui nous regardaient partagés entre l'envie de rire et de ne pas rire.

Alors que ma mère et sa sœur Laurine étaient allées chez le docteur, notre mère avait eu envie de venir nous voir pour nous rendre visite. Mais on peut dire qu'elle a débarqué au mauvais moment car la maison est dans un foutoir deux secondes la tête de Hulya Amanti, grande manique de la propreté et du rangement, décorant sa maison avec soin, revenir chez elle et voir dans quel état ses enfants ont laissé son manoir…

-ET PUIS CE N'EST PAS TOUT !! Hurle à nouveau ma mère, en rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs et frisés derrière elle. LA CUISINE AUSSI EST DANS UN SALE ETAT !! TOUTES LES ASSIETTES SONT BRISEES !!!

-C'est Audrey qui les a cassées, marmonne John, tandis que je lui lançais un regard de reproche.

Ma mère se tourne vers lui, bat des cils et le fixe des ses grands et magnifiques yeux bleu gris dont j'étais fière d'hériter. Mon frère se tasse alors face à son regard perçant. Ma mère ne répond rien, ferme les yeux, respire et expire calmement avant de ré ouvrir les yeux.

Puis elle dit d'un calme mais où se sentait encore la colère :

-Croyez-moi, votre père en sera informé.

-Mais papa il est jamais là de toute façon, marmonnais-je.

-Tais-toi Hulya !! Me coupe ma mère d'un ton tranchant.

Je grimace et baisse la tête. Puis ma mère se tourne vers les deux Black. Ceux-ci eurent automatiquement un mouvement de recul. Mais elle leur sourit :

-Bellatrix, Sirius, je suis désolée d'avoir crié devant vous. Vous allez bien ?

Sirius et Bellatrix hochèrent la tête, pas très rassurés par le ton aimable de ma mère.

Puis, celle-ci se retourne à nouveau vers nous :

-Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir idem.

John et moi échangions un regard. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

-Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça en vitesse et sans votre baguette magique !!

-J'te demande pardon ?! M'écriais-je indignée. Tu peux pas faire ça !!

-Tiens donc ? S'étonne ma mère. Et pourquoi ça ?

-Mais on va se faire mal sans baguette magique, expliquais-je. Avec tous les morceaux de verres qui traînent.

-La faute à qui ? Demande ma mère, moqueuse.

Enfin, je devais avouer que comme punition, on s'en sortait plutôt bien. De toute façon je n'en espérais pas moins de maman. C'est vrai, lorsque John et moi faisons des bêtises, ses sanctions n'étaient pas très terribles. Contrairement à notre Père qui lui avait la main plus lourde et qui était vraiment strict.

-Mais c'est pas juste !! S'écrie alors violemment mon frère en désignant Bella et Sirius du doigt. Eux aussi ils étaient là…

-Quoi ? Moi je te rappelle que tu m'as assommé avec une poêle et que…

-Pas toi Bellatrix, excuse-moi, mais Sirius si ! Continue mon frère. Je veux dire que Sirius était bien là !!

-Ouais, et même qu'il est monté sur la table cet abruti ! Approuvais-je en fusillant Sirius du regard.

-Et lui tu lui dis rien dit tout ?! S'indigne John en regardant ma mère, assommé.

-Lui aussi il devrait se faire gifler, continuais-je en frottant ma joue toute rouge. Et nettoyer avec nous.

Bon, j'avoue que j'avais tort, car Sirius n'était pas le fils de ma mère, donc elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lever la main sur lui. Quoique, ça faisait bizarre d'imaginer Sirius étant mon frère…

Celui-ci, inquiet se recula au maximum de notre mère mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention.

-J'ai pratiquement dix-neuf ans maman !! Dix-neuf, tu peux pas me punir à mon âge !! Audrey, elle y a pas de soucis elle n'a que seize ans…

-Bientôt dix-sept ! M'indignais-je.

-…Mais moi, tu ne peux pas me punir, continue mon frère en ignorant ce que je venais de dire. Je suis un adulte !!

-Tu es irresponsable !!La preuve je t'ai laissé simplement deux semaines avec ta sœur et regarde dans quel état est la maison !!

-Mais…Commençons-nous en même temps.

-JOHN AUDREY JE VOUS PROMETS QUE SI VOUS NE VOUS TAISEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE VOUS…

Elle se tait et se referme les yeux, avant de se remettre à respirer et expirer calmement. Notre mère avait horreur de crier. Elle trouvait que c'était une perte de temps, voilà pourquoi dès qu'elle crie, elle s'arrête en pleine phrase, ferme les yeux et respire doucement…Elle essayait de se contrôler.

Elle ré ouvre alors les yeux et dit d'un ton tremblant.

-Montez à l'étage demandez à Tequila de vous donnez tout le matériel, serpillière, balai et tout le reste et venez me nettoyez tout ça !!

OoOoOoOoOo

Après que nous John et moi avions nettoyé le manoir (ce qui nous a pris 3h à tout casser !), notre mère était partie de la maison, pestant toujours contre nous et nous avait dit qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Et maintenant, John se trouvait au ministère, Sirius était resté au Manoir et moi, j'étais avec Bella pour acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Je me suis coupée avec ses fichus morceaux d'assiettes, grommelais-je en me suçant doucement le doigt, alors que je sentais l'horrible goût du sang dans ma bouche.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Demande Bellatrix sa cigarette en bouche, tandis nous étions une nouvelle fois au chemin de Traverse.

-Ton cousin, mon frère et moi nous sommes battus on va dire, lui répondis-je.

-En tout cas, votre mère vous a bien allumé. Conclut-elle en rigolant. On dirait pas comme ça, mais elle a le sang chaud.

Je hoche la tête.

-Tiens, dis-je soudain. Y a un bar là-bas, regarde !

Elle tourne la tête et regarde le bar en question. Elle soupire :

-Ok, je t'attends mais fais vite, alors, dit-elle.

-T'inquiète pas je vais me dépêcher, assurais-je. Tu ne seras pas déçue du cadeau. A toute à l'heure.

-C'est ça, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar, tandis que je partais dans la direction opposée.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je déambulais dans la rue cherchant désespérément un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Bella et l'air s'était rafraichit. C'était bientôt le soir. Quelques magasins (pas tous heureusement) étaient entrain de fermer. Je pousse un soupire. Si je ne trouvais pas son cadeau ce soir, je serais obligée de me réveiller tôt demain et de revenir au chemin de traverse vers les cours de sept heure trente du matin, car c'était à cet heure-là que les magasins ouvraient. Or, j'avais horreur de me réveiller tôt.

Je continue de marcher et là quelqu'un m'interpelle :

-Amanti !! Audrey !

Je me retourne plusieurs fois comme une imbécile égarée et je vois à l'entrée d'une petite bijouterie Serena Jugson me faire un grand signe de la main. Je souris et me dirige vers elle, tandis que je resserrais ma cape autour de mes épaules. Les débuts de journée il faisait très chaud, mais lorsque c'était la fin de l'après-midi le vent était limite glacé.

-Salut ! Dit Serena avec un grand sourire. Ça va ?

-Ouais et toi ? Demandais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-ça peut aller mais je suis un peu fatiguée, là, me répond-t-elle en sortant alors un mouchoir de sa robe de sorcier.

Serena Jugson appartenait à Serpentard et allait aussi entrer en septième année. Elle était la meilleure amie de Narcissa, mais plus tard elle sera ma confidente, celle à qui je raconterais tout et celle que je remercierai des années plus tard. Mais je l'ignorais encore…

Serena était une jolie fille noire avec de grands yeux marron. Elle avait de longs cheveux qu'elle aimait quelques fois tresser et attacher en un chignon. Elle était grande et avait un certain succès auprès des garçons. Certes, elle aimait quelques fois « s'amuser » avec eux, mais elle était très loin d'être aussi volage que Bellatrix.

Elle était issue d'une famille modeste. Etait elle aussi sang pur, ses parents étaient eux aussi malheureusement assez « anti-moldu », mais elle m'avait souvent dit d'elle, qu'elle n'avait rien contre les moldus et qu'au contraire, elle trouvait chanceux que des personnes comme Evans aient des origines Moldues car au moins eux étaient cultivés. Et j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce que fais ici ? Me demande-t-elle après avoir rangé son mouchoir.

-Oh, euh et bien je suis venu chercher quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de...

-Bellatrix ? Me devance-t-elle. Oui je sais, je suis invitée aussi. Tu ne lui a rien acheté ? Pourtant c'est demain.

Je hausse des épaules :

-Je sais pas trop quoi lui prendre.

-Toi aussi tu t'y es prise à la dernière minute, dit-elle.

-Je sais, pas la peine de me faire la leçon, dis-je faussement indignée.

Elle rigole et dit :

-Et si tu ne lui achetais pas un collier, une bague ou un truc de ce genre. Moi, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, fait-elle ensuite en désignant d'un signe de tête la bijouterie où elle se situait.

-Toi aussi tu veux lui acheter un...

-Non, me coupe-elle une nouvelle fois. Je viens en effet acheter un bijou mais ce n'est pas pour Bella. C'est pour mon frère, Simon. C'est son anniversaire dans une semaine.

-Ah ok, marmonnais-je. Bon, d'accord fais-je ensuit en entrant avec elle dans la grande bijouterie _The mysteries of jewelry._

Une fois à l'intérieur, je du fermer les yeux tellement la lumière de la bijouterie et l'éclat des bijoux étaient forts. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Serena elle-même du plisser les yeux. Et puis il y avait aussi cette odeur qui me piquait le nez. J'eus un instant envie d'éternuer, mais cette envie se coupa aussitôt.

L'odeur en question était une odeur de parfum. Parfum qui aurait pu être agréable à sentir si il n'était pas aussi fort. Tellement fort qu'on arrivait plus à y déceler le peu de bonne odeur qu'il contenait. Et je fus légèrement surprise lorsque je vis une baguette magique « accrochée » au plafond de la bijouterie. Le bout de la baguette était pointé vers la porte...Je m'apprêtais à demander à Serena à quoi servait cette baguette, mais celle-ci était déjà partie regarder les bijoux.

Je lançai un dernier regard à la baguette avant de suivre Serena.

Le sol de la bijouterie était recouvert de dallages blancs et bien propres. Les murs, eux étaient recouverts d'un marbre de couleur noire. Et sur les murs en questions, étaient placées de petites vitrines où l'on voyait plusieurs modèles de mains portant divers bagues, toutes aussi magnifiques les une que les autre.

Il y avait aussi des modèles de buste qui eux portait des colliers, qu'ils soient en or ou en argent…

-C'est magnifique! Soufflais-je, époustouflée.

-T'as vu ça, m'approuve Serena, en regardant aussi les vitrines. Ici au moins, t'as l'embrassas du choix.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Serena et moi nous retournions pour apercevoir une grande dame, assez mince et dont les cheveux gris étaient attachés en un chignon assez serré. Elle avait un air aimable et sévère à la fois. L'idée qu'elle soit la sœur de Mcgonagall m'effleura un instant l'esprit. Ses longs doigts minces portaient plusieurs grosses bagues semblant trop lourdes pour une dame ayant un aspect frêle comme le sien.

Je remarquai alors que dès qu'elle s'était approchée de nous, l'odeur du parfum fort de la bijouterie s'était accentuée. Mon nez me piqua une nouvelle fois et là, j'éternuai bruyamment. Je comprenais aussitôt d'où venait ce parfum, et je compris aussi pourquoi Serena m'avait accueillie avec un mouchoir.

-Non, pas pour l'instant. Merci madame Caudwell, répond cette dernière avec un sourire poli tout en me donnant un paquet de kleenex que j'acceptais aussitôt.

Madame Caudwell hoche doucement de la tête et nous sourit d'un air crispé avant de faire demi-tour.

-C'est la proprio de la bijouterie, m'annonce doucement Serena. Une vraie sangsue. Elle peut nous coller aux basques pendant des heures tellement elle est parano.

-Parano ? M'étonnais-je, doucement en rendant le paquet de mouchoir à Serena après m'être mouchée. Pourquoi ça ?

-Bah tu sais, les cambriolages, les voleurs et tous le reste. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où elle a été volée la pauvre dame. C'est pourquoi elle a placé sa baguette au plafond. Ajoute-t-elle ensuite. Pour nous surveiller. 'Vraie parano. Enfin d'un côté je la comprends.

-Sa baguette…murmurais-je en relevant la tête vers le plafond. Elle fait caméra de surveillance ?

-On va dire ça comme ça. Sourit Serena.

Je tourne ensuite légèrement la tête et je vois madame Caudwell nous regard d'un regard perçant.

-Enfin…regardons les bijoux qu'elle a pour vite choisir et pour rentrer chez nous. Marmonnais-je.

Elle hoche la tête et nous regardâmes tous les bijoux. J'étais aussi époustouflée par leur beauté ainsi que pour leur prix. Même de petites boucles d'oreilles en argent coûtaient environ 1500 Mormilles.

Lorsque j'avais fais part de mon étonnement à Serena, la jolie noiraude rigola et dit : « Attends Audrey, c'est une bijouterie, tous ces petits bijoux que tu vois sont en argent et en or véritable. C'est pas de la pacotille ! »

Oui mais quand même…

Il y avait toutes sortes de bijoux. Il y avait des pendentifs en perles, en émeraude, en diamant. Je me promenais dans cette merveilleuse bijouterie et je me stoppais net lorsque je vis alors un joli bracelet pour homme en matière d'acier. Et ce bijoux me faisaient penser aux yeux gris orageux de Sirius. Il lui irait si bien. Aussitôt, le visage du beau ténébreux s'imposa dans mon esprit et je restais un instant perdue dans mes pensées, tout en continuant d'observer le bracelet et de penser à Sirius, quand Serena me tire doucement par la manche pour me « réveiller ».

Je continue donc à regarder les vitrines et là je _le_ vois. _Le _collier que Bellatrix portera deux jours plus tard.

Bon, il n'était pas magnifique, magnifique non plus, certes mais je le trouvais beau.

-Il est splendide n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche doucement la tête, alors que madame Caudwell se posta à côté de moi tout en observant aussi le collier. La chaîne de ce collier en question semblait épaisse et était en maille argent et elle avait pour pendentif la lettre E. E qui était recouvert de diamants, tous aussi brillants les un que les autres.

-Combien de centimètre elle fait cette chaîne ? Demandais-je alors.

-Quarante-deux centimètre. Me répond la bijoutière.

-Et est-ce qu'il serait possible de remplacer la lettre E par une autre lettre ? Demande Serena qui nous avait rejoint.

-Oui, bien sur, qu'elle lettre voulez-vous ? Questionne la dame.

-La B, répondis-je doucement.

-Je vous prépare ça tout de suite, fait-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une grande porte noire qu'elle ouvrit avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture.

Puis je me tourne vers Serena et lui demande :

-Et toi, t'as choisi quoi pour ton frère ?

-Ça vient voir, me fait-elle en me prenant par le bras et en m'emmenant vers une autre vitrine. Ce bracelet là !

Je me mords doucement la lèvre lorsque je vois qu'il s'agissait du bracelet en acier qui me faisait tant penser à Sirius. Aussitôt un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit. J'avais envie de défendre à Serena de toucher à ce bracelet…Qu'il _lui_ m'appartenait à _lui_ et non à son frère Simon…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demande doucement Serena, les sourcils froncés.

-Si, si dis-je avec un léger sursaut, tout en ayant un air absent.

_Quelle idiote ! Tu croyais faire quoi de ce bracelet en acier ? Lui offrir ? Arrête tes conneries Audrey !_ Pensais-je en secouant doucement la tête._ De toute façon il n'accepterait jamais un cadeau de ta part. Et puis, il coûte trop cher ! 15 896Mormilles !_

_Mais je pourrais toujours essayer…peut-être qu'il serait content…_

_Non ! _J'étais venue ici pour Bella. Pas pour son cousin.

Je me tourne alors vers Serena et lui sourit.

-Ça va, juste un peu mal à la tête.

-Tu m'étonnes avec tout son parfum à l'autre là, marmonne Serena.

_L'autre _dont parlait Serena, revient avec le collier que j'avais décidé d'offrir à Bella et elle revient aussi avec le bracelet en acier de Serena. Elle mit les bijoux dans des boites. Boites qu'elle emballa ensuite lorsqu'on lui précisa que les bijoux étaient destinés à être offerts. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur lorsque la vis donner à Serena la boite contenant le bracelet en acier qu'elle allait offrir à son frère.

Elle me tendit ensuite la boite contenant le collier de Bella. Serena et moi lui disons au revoir et nous sortons de la bijouterie.

Il commençait à pleuvoir lors que j'avais quitté Serena et que je me précipitais en courant vers le bar où Bellatrix m'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes. Celle-ci qui sirotait un café m'accueillit avec mauvaise humeur, disant que j'avais pris trop de temps. Mais j'avais bien vu qu'elle n'était pas si fâchée que ça, car c'était à cause de son cadeau que j'avais pris autant de temps.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsque Sirius vint nous ouvrir la porte du manoir, Bellatrix et moi étions trempées de la tête au pieds. Mais Bella l'était plus que moi vu qu'elle n'était qu'en t-shirt noir et qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa cape.

-T'avais pas tes clefs ? S'étonne Sirius en me regardant.

-Je les avais oublié, marmonnais-je en évitant son regard gris insondable.

-En tout cas ce soir, dit Bellatrix grelottante de froid. Je vais monopoliser la salle de bain toute la soirée pour prendre un bon bain chaud bouillant.

-Ah non, là je te coupe tout de suite : t'as pas intérêt, l'interrompis-je. C'est comme ça que tu fais pour que tout le gel douche finisse et après c'est moi que John vient accuser !

Bellatrix éclate de rire alors que John arriva pour m'enlever ma cape toute mouillée.

-T'es frigorifiée, s'alarme-t-il alors en prenant dans ses bras lorsqu'il voyait que je tremblais de froid.

-Et moi alors ? S'indigne Bella en secouant ses cheveux noirs.

-Oui mais toi je n'en ai rien à faire, la taquine John. C'est ma sœur avant tout. Et puis tiens, t'as qu'à demander à ton cousin de te prendre dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, l'air indigné de Bella se transforme en un air de dégoût que son cousin affiche également.

-Plutôt crevée de froid, crache Bellatrix en partant dans ma chambre.

-Bah crève ! Lui lance Sirius. Ça me fera des vacances sans fin. Marmonne-t-il ensuite.

Toujours dans les bras de John, je souris à ce qu'il vient de dire. Sirius le remarque car il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde intensément. Aussitôt je repense au bracelet d'acier que j'avais vu à la bijouterie et je sens mon cœur faire un bon périlleux. Il continue de me fixer dans les yeux avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin et de me tourner le dos pour partir en direction de sa chambre…

Légèrement chamboulée par ce simple regard, je frissonne…

-Eh ! Fait alors John en souriant, tout en me caressant tendrement les cheveux. 'Viens voir ce que j'ai fais à bouffer.

-Toi ? M'étonnais-je. T'as fais à manger ?! Félicitations ! Rigolais-je ensuite.

-C'est ça moque-toi, marmonne John en me prenant par le bras tout en m'emmenant avec lui dans la cuisine où régnait_ il fallait l'avouer_ une bonne odeur de cuisson.

On se dirige tous deux vers la cuisinière où une casserole était posée. Il en enleva alors le couvercle de la casserole et il dit avec le ton d'un grand cuisinier français qui me fit éclater de rire :

-Ici, Mademoiselle voici le Risotto aux petits poids et aux asperges.

Je le regarde, légèrement surprise, gardant pourtant un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-T'inquiètes, dit-il en retrouvant son accent anglais. Je sais que t'aimes pas trop les légumes. Mais tu ne sentiras pas tellement leurs g…

-Nan, dis-je en souriant. C'est pas ça qui m'étonne. Ce qui m'étonne c'est déjà le fait qu'on mange enfin des légumes! Et ce qui m'étonne c'est que t'es pris le temps de faire ça toi-même. Toi qui n'aimes pas cuisiner.

-Oh, Sirius m'a aidé aussi. Dit mon frère modeste.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je de plus en plus étonnée.

Mon air franchement étonné le fait rire.

-Bah ouais, il ne faut pas nous sous-estimer ! Rigole john.

Je souris et dis ensuite :

-Ça sent bon !

-J'ai mis un peu d'huile d'olive, du parmesan haché et du persil. Enumère John en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Avec du sel au moins ? Demandais-je aussitôt.

Pour moi, le sel était essentiel dans un plat. Sans ça, je trouvais le plat fade.

-Oui j'en ai mis. Soupire-t-il. Et de toute façon, que j'en mette ou pas tu vas encore en rajouter. Tu devrais faire gaffe avec ça.

Je grommelle, alors que John se dirigeait vers le congélateur :

-Et comme dessert, dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. J'ai pris quelque chose qui va te plaire.

-Ah ouais ! Demandais-je en souriant. C'est quoi ?

-Tu verras à table. Me répond-t-il, content de ma bonne humeur.

Je vais une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, voulant qu'il me fasse un câlin. J'adorais aller dans ses bras légèrement muslés et rassurants. J'adorais sentir son parfum et j'aimais surtout poser mon oreille sur son torse pour entendre son coeur battre. Ces simples battements me rassuraient beaucoup. Et ce depuis que j'étais petite.

-Cette fois-ci, tu pourras pas dire que je ne fais que manger. Me fait-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Mais j'ai rien dis moi, rigolais-je.

-C'est ça. A chaque fois, je suis que tout Londres doit entendre tellement tu cris : _Non mais franchement John ! T'es vraiment chiant ! Tu pourrais_ _pas m'aider à faire la cuisine au lieu de passer ton temps à bouffer ? Hein ?_ » Me singe-t-il ensuite avec une voix de gamine.

J'éclate de rire face à son imitation.

-Arrête ! Je parle même pas comme ça.

-Si tu parles comme ça !

-Nan !

-Si !

-Naaan !

-Siiiii!

-NAAAAAAAAAN !!! Criais-je en rigolant en même temps.

-Nan ! Dit alors John, malicieux.

-Si, fais-je comme une imbécile.

-Ah ! Crie John triomphant. Toi-même tu viens de l'avouer.

-C'est pas vrai, tu m'as eue, dis-je en redoublant d'hilarité.

-N'importe quoi vous deux, fait la voix amusée de Bellatrix derrière nous. Mhm…ça sent bon…

Je me retourne et voit qu'elle avait enlevé son t-shirt noir tout mouillé pour mettre à la place un de mes gros pulls à capuche.

-Ouais, approuvais-je, alors. Pour la première fois depuis dix-huit ans et demi, John Amanti a enfin touché une casserole.

Bellatrix éclate de rire, alors que mon frère me donna une tape sur la tête et que je lui tirais la langue.

-Audrey, me fait-il alors. Va appeler Sirius et va lui dire que c'est bon, on va passer à table.

-Ok, dis-je doucement.

-Eh ! Fais gaffe à ça ! Crie John en voyant Bellatrix prendre les assiettes que nous avions cassées cet après-midi et que notre mère avait réparées.

-Ok, ok, calme-toi. Marmonne Bellatrix.

Quant à moi je courus dans l'un des grands couloirs et arrive devant une grande porte blanche. La chambre d'amis, là où Sirius dormait. Au moment où j'arrondissais ma main en un point pour toquer, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un grand bruit et BAM ! Je tombais par terre, tandis que qu'une fille blonde sortit furieusement de la chambre de Sirius.

-JE TE DETESTE !! Hurle-t-elle, alors.

John et Bellatrix, alertés par le bruit sortirent de la cuisine, surpris. Mon frère, voyant que j'étais à terre, accourut vers moi, me tendit sa main et me releva.

Je lève alors la tête et voit que la fille blonde en question était Pénélope. Et elle était dans un état épouvantable. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient aussi dérangés que les miens ce matin. Son beau maquillage avait à présent coulé. Elle pleurait et tremblait de tous ses membres.

La rage et le chagrin. Deux sentiments que je détestais ressentir...

Sirius, lui s'adossa tranquillement au mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui et fixait Pénélope pleurer, avec insensibilité.

-Tu vas payer ce que tu m'as fais Sirius, tu vas le payer ! Crie-t-elle, son corps agité de convulsions. Tu vas me le payer.

Puis, dans un dernier sanglot elle se dirige à grandes jambées vers la porte de notre Manoir et sort tout en claquant violemment la porte.

Il y eut un long silence puis John demanda surpris :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me tourne vers Sirius, guettant sa réponse.

-Bah c'est clair à deviner, non ? Fait Bellatrix. Il l'a larguée, ça ne lui a pas plu et elle fait sa crise.

-Mais je croyais…commence John.

-Laissez tomber, allons plutôt manger, le coupe doucement Sirius qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à vouloir parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

John et Bellatrix hochèrent doucement la tête avant de repartir dans la cuisine, tandis que moi je restais immobile et fixais Sirius avec une légère répulsion envers sa personne.

Celui-ci, poussa un bâillement et s'étira.

Apparemment, avoir vu Pénélope pleurer de toutes ses larmes le laissait indifférent, tandis que moi, j'avais ressenti de la peine.

De toute façon, c'était toujours comme ça. A chaque fois qu'il sortait avec une fille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de maudire la fille en question. Et dès qu'il rompait avec elle, je ressentais de la peine pour elle, tellement ce qu'il faisait était injuste. Je sais, je suis très contradictoire mais c'est ça…Même si la fille était vraie pétasse et qu'elle ne méritait aucune compassion et bien moi j'en ressentais quand même

-T'a vraiment qu'un salaud, lui dis-je alors le regardant toujours avec ce même air de dégoût.

Sirius, surpris, plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je lui tournais déjà le dos pour rejoindre mon frère et mon amie.

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien et le plat était un pur délice. Je n'aurais jamais cru me régaler autant en mangeant des légumes…Nous rigolions tous en ensemble, sauf Sirius qui s'était enfermé dans un mutisme continu, picorant doucement dans son assiette. John s'en aperçut car il dit à un moment donné :

" -Eh, Sirius ! Y a un truc qui va pas ? T'as l'air bizarre.

Sirius leva alors la tête de son assiette. Il avait un air impassible et ses yeux étaient insondables. On ne pouvait jamais deviner ce qu'il le tracassait lorsqu'il affichait son masque d'indifférence.

Cependant il dit de sa voix chaude :

-J'ai pas trop faim ce soir. Et puis chuis épuisé, j'préfère aller me coucher.

-Bah c'est rien ça, Audrey va te mettre ton plat dans le frigo et demain après-midi tu viendras le manger. Répondit John.

Je regardais mon frère, avant que mon regard percute de plein fouet celui de Sirius, mais je détournais aussitôt la tête, alors que je sentais son regard sur ma nuque.

-Tu feras ça Aud' ? Me dit John.

-Ok, dis-je doucement. Je le ferais après.

Sirius sortit alors de la cuisine sans un mot.

-Tu crois qu'il est vraiment fatigué ? Me demande Bellatrix, alors que John se servait un verre d'eau.

-J'en sais rien. Franchement j'en sais rien. Soupirai-je en recommençant doucement à manger.

-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle se fait du mouron pour son petit cousin adoré. Rigole John narquois.

-Mais n'importe quoi, s'exaspère Bella en levant les yeux au ciel."

Je souris doucement, mais mon esprit était plutôt concentré sur quelqu'un en particulier…

En plein milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai ayant une envie soudaine de boire du lait. Bon, je sais que me réveiller à 23h53 pour boire du lait c'est bizarre, mais cela m'arrivait malheureusement presque tout le temps. Une envie soudaine de quelque chose. La fois dernière j'avais eu l'envie de faire un câlin à John avant de revenir me coucher. Evidemment, il l'avait assez mal pris, car c'était en pleine nuit et qu'il était plongé dans un doux rêve.

C'est pourquoi, je descendis de mon lit, tout en faisant gare de ne pas marcher sur la tête de Bellatrix qui dormait sur un assez grand matelas sur le sol.

Et c'est ainsi que j'arrivai dans las cuisine. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et versai du lait dans un verre. Puis, je sortis de la cuisine, mon verre de lait en main pour me diriger vers le salon. Autant l'avouer, je n'avais pas tellement sommeil ce soir-là. Je n'arrivais pas dormir. Pas que quelque chose me tracassait, non. Mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir tout simplement.

J'allumais la lumière du salon et marchais vers le canapé pour m'y installer et allumer la télé. Je restais ainsi à regarder la télé tout en sirotant mon verre de lait pendant une demi-heure quand il débarqua dans le salon.

-Black ? Que-ce que tu fiches là ?

Je sursautais doucement et je renversais un peu du lait sur moi. La sensation de ce liquide glacé sur mon corps me fit frissonner. J'essuyais le peu de lait tomber sur mon t-shirt avec la manche de celui-ci. Je me tournais alors la tête et vit Sirius me regarder moi puis la télé, légèrement surpris.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, soupirais-je en reportant mon attention sur la télévision tout en gigotant doucement sur le canapé.

Sirius se passe la main dans les cheveux tout en disant :

-J'arrivais pas fermé l'œil. Tout simplement

-Moi j'avais soif, dis-je. Tout simplement.

Il sourit et vient s'asseoir à coté de moi sur le canapé. J'essayai de garder un air impassible en feignant de m'intéresser à la télé, alors que lui fixait un point invisible.

Il y eut un long silence puis…

-Pourquoi tu m'as insulté tout à l'heure ? Demande-t-il alors.

-Quoi ? Fais-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu dis salaud ? Refait-il.

Je lève doucement la tête vers lui. Il n'avait ni un air coléreux ou un air de reproche. Juste un air avide d'en savoir plus. Je détourne la tête et dis sous son regard brûlant :

-Ça a l'air évident non.

-Peut être pour toi, mais pas pour moi, murmure-t-il.

Je pousse un soupire. J'avais pas envie de me lancer dans les grandes explications ce soir. Si lui-même ne voyait pas ce qui était salaud en lui, je ne pouvais rien faire! Cependant je dis lentement :

-Si j'ai dis ça, c'est parce que ton comportement a été déguelasse tout à l'heure. C'est vrai quoi, la fille se met à pleurer et toi on dirait que t'en a rien à faire ! Je me demande comment tu peux jouer avec les sentiments des gens comme ça !

Sirius me regarde un instant, avant de pousser lui aussi un soupire et de détourner la tête.

-Cette fille n'avait aucun sentiment envers moi. C'était purement sexuel ce qu'il y avait entre elle et moi...

-Comme toutes les autres en fait, raillais-je malgré moi.

Il tique doucement mais continue comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

-Elle me lâchait plus. Au début, c'était évident qu'elle et moi ça ne durerait pas. C'était juste pour une nuit. Et comme elle insistait à me voir…je lui ai avoué que j'avais des vues sur une autre fille…

-C'est vrai ? Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui, surprise et choquée.

Oui, j'étais choquée parce qu'à la base, Sirius sortait avec Julia Porter.

Il me lance alors un regard perçant sans rien dire. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps ce regard trop intime à mon goût, je baisse la tête Finalement, ne répondant toujours pas à ma question, il se lève du canapé et me dit de sa voix suave :

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher, sinon tu seras complètement pétée à la fête de l'autre.

Je me mords les lèvres. J'avais complètement oublié l'anniversaire de Bellatrix qui avait lieu demain. Je me lève du canapé et laisse sur la table mon verre lait vide.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il après avoir m'observé un instant.

-C'est ça, marmonnais-je en partant éteindre la télé pour finalement monter à l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre.

Mais cette fois-ci, je réussis à m'endormir dès que ma tête eut touchée l'oreiller…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Vos impressions? =D**


End file.
